A New Life
by SiriuslyLoopyDora
Summary: What if Remus Lupin was a girl? Follow Rosalind Lupin's life through Hogwarts as she deals with all her secrets on the line, being friends with the infamous marauders and much much more. Eventual RLSB with slight JPLE! Warnings will go when the chapters are up, but be warned rating will definitely go up probably to an M!
1. Letters

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT AND NEVER WILL BE JK ROWLING**

* * *

_"The lord is wonderfully good to those who wait for him and seek him." _

_- Bible, Lamentations 3:25_

Chapter 1 - Letters

_Terror. That is all Rose Lupin felt as she ran for dear life away from the monster which could possibly ruin her life forever. Nothing and no one could save her – she was alone. Squatting down behind an old tree trunk, she just about hid her small four year old body. All Rose could do was wait for the monster to disappear. Sweat drenched her long hair, which reached down to her waist, felt as though it was weighing her down by a ton, tears streamed uncontrollably down her face. This must be the end. 'Mummy… Daddy' the young girl pleaded in her head. Fear literally oozed off her shaking cold body._

_SNAP!_

_Rose whimpered in fear as she heard the twig snap only a foot away from her hideaway._

_Slowly lifting her head from her arms, Rose watched with fear filled light brown eyes as a monstrous beast, at least 10 foot high towered over her. Its cursed saliva dripping seamlessly out of its mouth and its inhuman golden eyes locked onto the shivering girl's body… Almost hungrily._

_All it took was one twitch from the four year old for the monster as it lunged on top of her piercing razor sharp fangs into the soft ale skin of her shoulder. Releasing an ear splitting scream Rose watched her as her very short life flashed before her eyes "MUMMY! DADDY! ROM!" She screamed her salty tears going into her mouth as she pleaded for someone to help her. All she could feel was the white pain what was being emitted from her shoulder, 'this is what it must feel like to be on deaths doorstep.'_

_BANG!_

_The beast was thrown off her, to Rose's relief she had just about had it and she watched with pain blurred eyes as the beast fled to the forest._

"_Rose" her father, Lyall, whispered his voice thick with emotion what sounded an awfully lot like quilt Rose concluded with her pain fogged brain. Though she had no heck of a clue why. "Don't you worry, you're going to be alright" he tried to reassure her though she wasn't sure if it was for her or himself._

_Then Rose knew no more as black descended upon her._

"ROSE…ROSE" Rose barely heard the voice urgently calling her name or felt the hands roughly shaking her shoulders all she could hear were the screams and tears that were shed that night so many years ago. "Rose" the voice tried again, so groggily Rose opened her eyes only to come to see the most relieving site of her brother, Romulus. 'It was only a nightmare' Rose recited in the back of her head her heart swelling with joy that she wasn't actually a four year old who had just been bitten by a werewolf again.

"Are you okay?" Romulus asked a frown creased between his eyebrows showing his full concern to what his sister had just been dreaming about. Well what could he say; he was her brother he had to protect her. "What was your nightmare about this time or was it the same one?"

"Same one" Rose replied simply not wanting to get into this conversation she had been in so many times before. 'Why did I have to go out in the forest? Why didn't I just stay at home' she thought, if she hadn't gone out that full moon Rosalind Lupin would still be fully human but there was nothing she could so now she was stuck like this… A monster.

"Well I have something to cheer you up" Romulus grinned pulling Rose out of herself abusive thoughts. Getting up on her bed, even though his was only about three feet away, and pulling his sister up with him Romulus cheered "HAPPY BIRTHDAY."

Rose chuckled and started jumping on the bed "And a happy birthday to you as well"

"Nope mine was ten minutes ago I'm older than you remember" Romulus raised both eyebrows, he couldn't master only lifting one like Rose could to her delight, smugly a smirk slowly starting to emerge on his face. He loved to rub it into his sister's face how he was ten minutes older.

Rolling her eyes Rose replied "I know, I know but we were still born on the same day." Exhausted rose collapsed onto the bed laughing as it made her jump a little bit Romulus following shortly behind her.

"Are you looking forward?" Romulus asked suddenly after a few minutes of deem breathing trying to regain their breaths a look of excitement was riddled upon his face.

"For what?" Rose questioned even though she knew exactly what he was talking about. Hogwarts.

"For your Hogwarts acceptance letter you dolt" Romulus playfully smacked her arm, if there had to be one thing Rose would always want her brother to keep was his personality. No matter what the situation he always seemed to make everything go brighter. If it wasn't for him she would probably be nothing by now. The thought of having Romulus as her brother literally made her smile with pride.

"Promise me something Rom" Rose asked, they were both lying flat on the bed now and Rose had her head turned to the side so she could look at her brother.

Romulus despite noticing the subject change retorted "yes?"

"Never change for no one, stay exactly how you are… My brother" Rose pleaded looking down a bit.

Romulus smiled sadly knowing full well what his sister meant "I will always love you no girl of friend could ever change that you are my sister after all" he said truthfully rolling over so he was practically lying on top of her in a gesture what was meant to be a hug.

Rose huffed under the weight "Get off me you big lump, you're going to suffocate me" she laughed causing Rom to laugh along with her, both of them now in a fit of giggles.

"KIDS… BREAKFAST IS READY!"

The twins identical light brown eyes lit up at the sound of food, sharing a look they both darted down the stairs in a race following the scent of their mothers heavenly cooking.

When Rose arrived in the kitchen she watched as her dad put down the daily prophet, the wizarding newspaper her insists on reading every morning, and greeted them with a huge warm smile one that only a father could do to his children. "How are my two favourite eleven year olds?" Lyall smirked causing laughter lines to crease on his face around the eyes, which were the exact, same as Rose's and Romulus'.

"Alright" Romulus answered with a mouth full of food as he deemed it already to start eating.

"Don't speak with your mouth full" scolded Hope; Rose's mother. Magic she could tolerate with but someone with bad manners was a BIG no in her house.

Father and Daughter chuckled as Romulus grumbled to himself, both of them knowing that Romulus only does it sometimes to get on his mother's nerves. Shown by the smirk they boy sent their way. Lyall nodded winking at him.

Shaking his head now Lyall turned towards his daughter "and how are you Moonshine?" Rose smiled at her nickname even though every time her father said it, it was a constant reminder of her condition she couldn't help the sweet sensation she had whenever he called it her. 'May be it's because it's him calling me that, that he accepts me even though I'm a monster.'

"I'm fine" Rose answered. After a small pause where she was contemplating asking the question which had been on her mind all morning she finally asked in a timid voice "Has any mail arrived yet?"

Though it wasn't the question she was meant to say her family knew full well what she meant 'Has she been accepted into Hogwarts?' "No not any yet love" Hope told her cupping her daughters cheek as if that simple gesture could solve all the girls worries. But it couldn't.

Disappointment filled her body like a plague devouring its victim "It's alright, it's not like it matters to me anyway." Pushing her plate away the hunger she had previously now subsided and merged into a sickening churning feeling, as though her insides have all of a sudden just turned into mush.

"Rosalind Lupin – don't you dare think like that" Hope said sternly but there was no missing the sympathy which was riddled in her eyes.

Tears brimmed in Rose's eyes, 'why are they giving me all this false hope? There is no way they would let a monster like me anywhere near a school' she thought bitterly in the back of her head. Quickly rising to her feet, Rose couldn't take it anymore. "Stop giving me false hope… I beg of you… Let's just face it I will never be able to go to Hogwarts" she pleaded, the tears now falling freely down her cheeks, falling off her chin onto the wood floor of the Lupin's kitchen. Emotions attacked her viciously sadness, pain, anger and disappointment all doing the worst damage.

Striding away from the table with her hair flowing gracefully behind her, Rose rushed up the stairs to her room and closing the door with an audible loud SLAM!

Swiftly diving onto her bed Rose began to sob, ever since she could remember she had wanted to go Hogwarts. Wanting to experience the feeling of being a community with which ever house she would have been placed in, hopefully either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw those two were definitely the best in her eyes. Jealousy, she couldn't help it. Her twin brother was allowed to go to Hogwarts and have the time of his life whilst she was stuck here being a werewolf squib. 'No one would want a freak of nature like me to attend Hogwarts' she reasoned sadly. 'I brought this upon myself for going out that night to get my teddy back.'

It had always been a curious case to how the teddy bear got out that night as Rose always seemed to have it on her, no one knew how. But, Rose noticed, whenever she mentioned about her teddy's disappearance that night her dad would all of a sudden become all fidgety and have a look of guilt in his eye for some reason.

'Why did I go out?' Raising her head a little Rose rolled onto her side pulling up the hem of her long sleeved red pyjama top and observed with pain glazed eyes the damage she had done. Scars crissed crossed across her soft pale flesh. Evidence of the past and painful full moons.

Lyall opened the door and frowned at the sight of seeing his sobbing daughter laying sprawled on her side. Guilt coursed through his body, he was the cause of all this if he hadn't gone and opened his mouth to Frenrir bloody Greyback Rose wouldn't be in this situation. She would be living her life like a normal eleven year old girl. How could he have done this to his sweet beautiful little girl?

Rose didn't notice she had company, too absorbed in her thoughts, until she felt her bed dip slightly and a calming hand was placed on her back. Turning round to see who the intruder was, tear filled sad eyes locked with guilt ridden ones.

"You alright Moonshine?" her father asked kindly, though he knew she definitely wasn't.

Furiously wiping her tears away hoping her dad hadn't been standing there too long, she nodded.

"No you're not… Come here" Lyall chuckled; when she didn't move he grabbed her round the waist and proceeded to tickle her making the eleven year old squeal and laugh in delight as the hands shook her belly.

"Okay, okay you win. There is a new rule in this house you're not allowed to tickle me when I'm unguarded" she laughed, causing the man to smirk and chuckle again his daughter was so ticklish it was unbelievable. Crawling up to cuddle with her dad, she rested her head on the crook oh his neck breathing in the scent of chocolate and mint which she associated with her father.

"Okay tell me the truth, what's wrong?"

Lowering her eyes so that they looked at the ground she answered with a pained voice "I just really want to go to Hogwarts, you went there and I know Rom will be allowed to go. Mum's a muggle so she couldn't go but I don't know I just want to do something new" she finished shyly.

Lyall smiled, personality wise Rose was the double of him. Shy, never being the one to speak out in front of huge crowds without the urge to be sick though funny to the point of nearly dying of a heart attack once she got to know someone. Whereas his wife and son were complete opposite except in the factor of being funny, they were darn hilarious as well especially Rom – They would speak out loud in public and getting themselves well known. The only aspect they all had in common, which in Lyall's eyes was the best, they would all fight for what is right even if it ended up with someone getting hurt.

"Don't ever give up on hope Rose, remember that. Good things happen to those who wait." Lyall told her kissing the top of his daughters head. Running a hand through her long wavy thick hair, which was still down to her waist.

Opening her mouth to say something she was interrupted by a sound outside. A clunk on the window then a squawk from whatever hit the glass went plummeting to the ground outside.

"What in Merlin's beard was that?" Lyall muttered to himself dumbfounded. He got up holding Rose close to him, who was very small for an eleven year old, and walked down the stairs towards the old wooden front door.

Eyes widening in both shock and excitement at what they saw on the floor the two Lupins grinned at each other. On the floor was a ruffled black owl, its feathers shooting out in every direction enclosed in its claw was a letter addressed to no other than…

_Miss R Lupin_

_The front bedroom _

_62 Blossom Street_

_The Countryside_

_England_

Rose couldn't believe her eyes; excitement and fear filled her body as her father steadily placed her back on the ground. Retrieving the letter with shaky hands with her father close by her to gather the bird up into his arms and tend to it, Rose felt her breath quicken.

'Oh my Merlin – is this what I think it is?" Turning the envelope over, Rose saw the Hogwarts crest embedded into the paper in scarlet wax.

A Cheshire cat grin marred her face as she ripped the envelope open eager to see what was inside.

'_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock. Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of wizards)_

_Dear Miss Lupin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl by no later than July 31__st__._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Head Mistress'_

Rose couldn't be any happier she had been accepted, but the fact that they had mentioned anything about her curse worried her a bit. What if they didn't know? What if they didn't take any precautions? With this in her mind she stared sadly back at the sheet, there was no way Rose would go and put herself through that if they hadn't took any precautions. The thought of being a murderer as well as a monster was sickening. Letting her arms fall to her sides Rose notices another piece of parchment fall to the ground as she lowered it.

Picking it up Rose felt as though all her prayers had been answered.

'_Dear Miss Lupin,_

_We would like to inform you that precautions have been made due to our condition throughout the school. We do hope that you will stay here and be a part of the school; the staff is more than willing to help you. We will speak more when you come to Hogwarts, looking forward._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.'_

Screaming in delight Rose belted into the kitchen where she found a very happy Romulus running round the area crazily.

"Mum, I've been accepted"

Hope smiled at her daughter who was now running round crazily with her brother. They both stopped in front of each other and began to do their not so secret handshake which involved bumping hips at the end which made Rose fly onto the floor because of her brother's strength and her light wait.

"Okay stop it you two, before you break something" Hope scolded them lightly shaking her head.

Helping his sister up off the floor Romulus couldn't help but snort as his sister went immediately to rub the abused flesh on her back side. "That hurt"

"Sorry Sis" Romulus apologized as the two eleven year olds went back to sit down at the breakfast counter; staring intently at their mother. Both of them couldn't be happier – Today, March Tenth 1970, was officially the best day of their lives… for now.

Sneaking up behind them, Lyall ruffled Romulus' short dark bronze hair and Rose's long light brown tawny hair causing both of their hairs to stick out on end. "Ha what did I tell you? Good things happen to those who wait" Lyall chuckled and let go of his moaning children's heads.

Rose rolled her eyes and replied back quickly "I know". For once she was alright with the concept of being wrong.

"Okay you two get up stairs and get dressed" Hope ordered, her eyes never leaving her children as they made there was up the stairs to their room. Once she had successfully heard the door shut, she turned nervously to her husband. "Lyall how are we meant to afford all this?" she asked eyeing up the two lists, which stated everything her two children needed.

"I don't know" Lyall answered truthfully lifting himself up to sit on the countertop and shuffling his feet nervously "The only thing they really need of their own is their wands" Lyall started biting his lip he continued "Romulus could wear my old uniform, just get it sized down at madam Malkins. Even though he's tall he won't fit in my seventh year robes. Rose could may be wear my sisters."

"But Silvia doesn't like Rose remember" Hope interrupted sadly raising her eyebrows. She sat down on the chair looking up at her husband with frustration.

"I know" Lyall sighed running a hand through his tawny hair "but she won't mind… she doesn't need it anymore and I could just tell her I need the material for something else."

Hope shook her head, she couldn't stand that woman even before her daughter got bitten she could never hold in her snide remarks about her children how they both seem very childish for their age. THEY WERE CHILDREN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Lyall Lupin's younger sister was literally the monster in law from hell.

"John will happily give us his books from when he was at Hogwarts… Then all we have to do is buy them the books that we didn't have, which isn't a lot" he finished on a lighter tone, Smiling Lyall thought what his life would be like if he didn't have his older brother, bloody awful. He was so glad to have a brother like him.

"Yes I suppose you're right. What about a pet?"

Lyall grinned at that, glad he could do something right for once "I've been saving, so yes they can have a pet each."

At the top of the stairs two eleven year olds still clad in their pyjamas smiled, even though they weren't a rich family far from it in fact they definitely were a happy one. And that was all that mattered to the pair who were now creeping silently back to their room in order to get dressed without their parents knowing they were eavesdropping on their conversation.

Both of them getting dressed: Rose in worn out ripped jeans, a long sleeved black top and a thin red tattered overcoat which complemented her featured beautifully and would also take away the spring breeze. Romulus was also in worn out ripped jeans, had an old blue top on which was five shades lighter than it originally was and a black thin overcoat.

Clambering down the stairs, the two twins were caught off guard when Lyall coughed behind them and stated "You two took your time didn't you" he raised an eyebrow. Rose nearly tripped down the stairs in shock. The twins both looked up at their father with identical 'we're innocent' smiles.

"Good things happen to those who wait" Rose stated raising her eyebrow right back at her chuckling father.

"Right you are, you both ready" Lyall asked looking at his two children quizzically. When they both nodded he stretched out both of his arms "Hold on tight, we can't afford you two getting splinched."

Holding on tightly to an arm each all three apparated away right into the heart of magical London, the only place you can get everything you need… Diagon Alley.

* * *

**Okay if you saw this under a person called Rosalind Lupin, that is me! I am now using that account for my reading the fic stories under the name IceFloo15781 - feel free to read it :)**

**Last time I put this up I only did the first two chapters, which I wrote on paper before I typed up but after I put the next chapter up I will just wing it because I believe I write much better like that!**

**Rosalind is one of Uranus' moons (Don't Laugh:) **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Diagon Alley

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT JK ROWLING**

**WARNING: MENTION OF ABUSE**

* * *

"_When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew"_

_- William Shakespeare_

Chapter 2 – Diagon Alley

Rose always had hated the feeling of apparition, the churning feeling it leaves behind in the stomach. Bloody awful. Green faced, she ran over to the barrel beside herself. Leaning over it, she released the contents of her stomach; this morning's breakfast was to be seen again. _'I am never apparating after having scrambled egg again'_ she thought vomiting up that said scrambled egg.

Romulus rolled his eyes, his sister could take flooing, flying and even bloody roller coasters without being sick but apparition she just couldn't do it without feeling just a little bit queasy. Sighing Romulus shook his head sadly, Rose didn't normally get sick but one little aspect in the upcoming week changes everything about her life, especially her health when it comes to apparating. Romulus sometimes wishes he could have taken her place that night, that he had been bitten by the werewolf instead of his twin sister. She didn't deserve such a life full of hatred by prejudice peers and the pain from every full moon.

"You alright?" Lyall asked his eyes wide with shock, placing a hand on the small of Rose's back. All he got was the sound of spluttering and the thud of vomit hitting the ground in reply. "Well she has never taken apparition this bad before."

Wrinkling his nose slightly at the smell Romulus, who had never been one who could take the sight and smell very well, took a step backwards. Looking up to see his fathers confused face he sighed sadly and replied in a low voice so no one could hear them, even though there weren't many people around "Dad the full moons coming up in six days."

Realisation dawned upon Lyall, mentally kicking himself that he had forgotten. He would have never apparated if he had remembered. He had been too worried about the cost of all this more than his own daughters health. The feeling of himself as being a horrible father plagued his mind, _'how could I have forgotten, it's my own bloody fault she is this way.'_

Raising he pale face a little, Rose watched the look of guilt spread upon her fathers' face. Panicking a little, not wanting her dad to feel bad she quickly told him "It's alright dad, I know everything today has been stressful on you" she said truthfully hoping to Merlin that it will lighten his mood.

Lyall nodded, this wasn't the time he needed to ridden in self guilt his daughter wasn't feeling well. "Okay I think a trip to the apothecary is in order so we can get you a pepper up potion, we can also get your potions ingredients for school whilst we're in there" Lyall smiled happily as his children's faces brightened. To his relief some of the colour had already returned to his daughters cheeks.

"Scourgify" Lyall waved his wand cleaning up the vile contents of the barrel and soundly picking up his daughter, who gave a sound of protest. Giving her a look as if to say "Don't even think about it", he smiled when his daughter gave a huff in surrender.

The good thing about coming in March to Diagon Alley to get your school stuff is that it was relatively empty, to Rose's relief who didn't want anybody seeing her being carried by her father. Only a few people wandered the streets all giving concerned glances as they noticed the sick girl or giving a friendly wave to Romulus who just smiled right back at them. It was so deserted in fact that only they, family wise, were the only ones there with another grim looking family. The mother of the family glared at them as they walked past each other, Rose's father walked quickly away huffing before she could spot the other two following the woman. Despite that silent quarrel this was how Rose liked it – nice and quiet.

Entering the apothecary, the family of three found it to empty except from for the old store manager lazing grumpily behind the till in the far corner of the shop. Quickly guiding themselves through the rows of shelves, to the store manager the old man asked "Wha' can I get ya?" rather rudely not raising his head an inch from the ancient book he has merrily looking at, his eyes not moving an inch kind of gave that away. Rose rolled her eyes; this man was being rude for simply no reason whatsoever.

Apparently Romulus and Lyall thought the same thing too as a frown started to mar both males' faces. Frustrated with that the man was just sitting there whilst his sick daughters in his arms. "We need some pepper up potion please" Lyall told politely despite his frustration. Looking at his daughter who had started to turn slightly green again he added urgently "Quickly."

With a great sigh of 'what have I done in my life to deserve this' the man left to the back room leaving three frowning Lupins behind. Letting his daughter down all three of them started wondering about, looking for whatever they needed. This store had everything if you needed to make a potion, nearly every ingredient imaginable: bat spleens, flobberworm mucus you name it. The only things that weren't in the store were the really expensive stuff such as gillyweed and bezoars Rose observed with a slight interest.

Looking at a peculiar looking jar, Rose leaned forward curious as to what was inside. She wished she hadn't though, as one of the most disgusting sites imaginable was to be seen _'Eyeballs of a flesh eating goat' _It was labelled at the bottom. Wrinkling her nose in disgust at the eyeballs and a bile forming at the base of her throat again she put her hand in front of her mouth willing for the disgusting feeling to disappear. Still looking intently at the jar, the various colours of luminous eyes all squished together to make a sort of disoriented looking rainbow she jumped back with horror as all of a sudden one of the vivid green ones swivelled round to look directly at her. This jump of horror however resulted with her collapsing into one of the shelves which was holding more jars of whatever substance making them fall to the ground and shatter. _'oh great' _Rose thought as green gooey stuff started to fall, dripping the sticky liquid onto her wavy hair and shoulders, illuminating when it touched her to make her look as if she was an alien.

After hearing the smashes Romulus went round to see what all the commotion was about, he couldn't hold in his chuckles at the sight of his sister laying sprawled on the floor with green goo splattered all over her.

"Don't laugh it's not funny okay" Rose blushed though a radiant smile was still plastered on her face. Only stuff like this could happen to her.

"I'm not laughing; I'm just merrily savouring the moment. Do you think I should tell dad that his only daughter has turned into an alien" Romulus chuckled putting his hand up in a gesture he had seen in the _star trek_ shows. He moved back a bit though with fear as his sister turned to him giving him a playful, yet deadly looking, glare.

"Yes savour the moment dear brother, but do not forget that I still have that picture from Halloween two years ago" Rose raised her eyebrow, satisfied when her brother immediately stopped chuckling and gave her a look of pure terror. He indeed knew the photo in which his sister was talking about.

"You wouldn't dare" Romulus muttered wide eyed.

Rose gave a mock evil chuckle, something that didn't suit the girl at all. "I don't know why you look so worried dear brother you looked simply adorable in your Peter Pan costume." Rom glared at the girl "With your pointed yellow shoes your perfect green tights, I don't know why you don't go out like that more often" Rose teased, laughing her contagious laugh of joy when one of Romulus' eyes gave a distinct twitch.

"Mum said she had had it destroyed" Rom countered back the look of terror; he couldn't help laughing a bit though. Rose's laugh was so darn contagious; even if something wasn't funny and she laughed she had the whole room laughing within seconds.

Even though this was all very funny, a nasty voice in the back of Rose's head kept saying _'he doesn't need to be worried because you have no friends to show; no one wants to be friends with a monster.' _With that thought her laughter came to an abrupt end, hurt coursing through her body because the voice is right – no one would want to be friends with a monster like her.

Romulus' look of terror vanished immediately as soon as Rose stopped laughing. Her downcast eyes were so full of pain. It hurt Rom to see his sister this way, to see her so sad, so vulnerable. Pulling her up off the floor and embracing her even though she had goo all over her, he didn't care all that mattered was that his sister needed her brother.

Rose smiled as her brother embraced her, she might not have friends but she will always have him. That feeling warmed her he will always be there for Rose and she knew that she'll always be there for him.

Rose and Romulus Lupin were not average brother and sister; they were each other's friends. If they were to fall out they would have no one, even though Rom was a very confident character it wasn't like there were any children about to hang round with.

Pulling out of the hug Rose felt herself be lightly pushed towards the direction of their father, who was consulting with the old man at the desk.

"Thank you" Lyall thanked taking the bag which was now full of potions supplies and Rose's pepper up potion. Lyall had decided to go to Gringotts a week ago to get the money ready for this occasion, withdrawing a bit of the little money the family had.

Once outside Lyall directed the troublesome two over to a bench making them sit down on it whilst he kneeled in front of the unwell girl placing a hand on her forehead. Not even acknowledging both of his children were covered in glowing green goo, just too worried about his daughters' health. "Okay your fever has come down and you look a lot healthier than before but still just take this just in case." He ordered handing the girl a cap full of the pepper up potion.

Potions like these don't normally work on Rose for the simple reason that she is a werewolf. Only really, really strong potions worked for her after the full moon; unfortunately they were really, really expensive and very hard to brew. Bet considering that it is only travel sickness Rose is having trouble with it will work to a degree. Whereas steam comes out of a person's ears for hours when a human takes it, it's only for ten minutes for a werewolf, to Rose's relief _'Don't want people seeing me like that.'_

Rapidly gulping it down, Rose wrinkled her nose at the disgusting taste. Steam instantly started shooting out of her ears, making some of the people passing them jump. No matter how hard she tried, with all this going on her mission to be as invisible as possible was coming to a tragic fail.

Romulus started chuckling beside her at the site of his sisters scrunched up face, pay back.

"Shut up Rom you know how bad pepper up potion tastes" Rose stated in frustration, making her brother laugh even more joyfully.

After ten minutes of steaming ears, concerned shoppers (who Romulus had told them in the politest way possible to "bugger off", earning a glare from Lyall even though he agreed with what he was doing), Romulus' chuckles and cleaning up of the goo the potion had finally worn off.

"You feeling better now?" Lyall asked kindly once again checking his daughters' forehead, to his relief the fever had now totally gone.

"Yes thanks dad" Rose replied hugging her father around the waist in gratitude, her dad is the best.

"Where to next?" Lyall asked his two children, already knowing the answer.

Rose and Romulus smirked at each other coming to stand together side by side. Looking up with their identical big light brown, almost amber, puppy dog eyes and began to beg "Can we get our wands pleeeeeeeeeeeease" simultaneously.

Lyall chuckled slightly, feeling a whole lot of pride towards his two begging children. Not because they were begging though, just for being his two wonderful outstanding children… Nothing can tear the two apart. '_Wait till they find out they're allowed a pet each' _Lyall thought not knowing his two devious twins already knew.

If you needed a wand the best place in Britain, in fact the whole world, to go is Ollivanders. The two stood in awe at the sight of all the wand boxes in the room, '_there must be millions' _Rose thought melodramatically. This is their first time in Ollivanders not seeing the point in going in previous times and losing the excitement of the occasion.

Lyall smiled gleefully at his two open mouthed, stunned twins. He couldn't blame them, that is exactly how he reacted when he got his first wand. It truly felt… Magical.

All three Lupins jumped in shock when a man with wild greying hair and the most mysterious looking grey orbs Rose had ever seen, Ollivander himself came out of the room behind them and eager smile lighting up his face. "Lupins, I've always enjoyed helping you with your wands" he said clapping his hands together excitedly.

Romulus and Rose had to hold their breaths to keep out from bursting into a fit of laughter. Rom's face started slowly turning red, his de-privacy of oxygen becoming too much for him. After about ten more seconds both of them couldn't do it anymore, this man was just too funny, emitting a low chuckle each. Lyall shot them both a warning glare, though was secretly laughing his head off on the inside.

Thankfully Ollivander didn't hear their giggles, too absorbed in trying to find some wands they could use. Coming down the ladder his arms literally full to the brim with black boxes, each one holding a unique wand inside, he placed them all on the desk corner. "Only seems like yesterday I was helping to find yours, Silvia's and John's wands" Ollivander chirped happily to Lyall, missing the sad look in the father's eye at the sound of his sisters' name. Rose didn't miss it though; she knew how her father felt towards his sister.

Rose couldn't help but feel a little guilty; it was her fault after all why the two siblings didn't speak. Yes she didn't really like the twins before she got bitten, but their father had always told them it was because she was brooding for a baby but she couldn't have one (she didn't really like John's children either.) But ever since Rose got bitten Silvia Lupin had never stepped foot on their doorstep, absolutely detesting Rose for what she is.

Rose sometimes even felt sorry for her Aunt. Even though she knew the woman lived with her boyfriend; soon to be husband, Rose and her family are actually invited to the wedding in December to their shock yet delight. She had a lovely home in the countryside of Ireland, but Rose didn't know something didn't feel right. The fact still stayed however Silvia Lupin hated Rose's guts.

"Right who's first?" Ollivander asked, pulling Rose out of her thoughts, eagerly looking between the two eleven year olds.

When none of them answered, he tugged at Rose's arms simply he explained "ladies first."

Rose wasn't too sure how to react to respond to that, sure she was a female but no one really treated her like a _lady. _Bar from her brother, who most of the time treats her as though she was his brother not his sister (though of course a little gentler around the full moon.) Those who kept in touch with her, even though that's not a lot, just treat her as an average eleven year old girl.

Still pulling her towards the counter, Ollivander was smirking happily. Taking the seats behind the counter Lyall and Romulus placed themselves down, though making sure to keep their feet firmly on the ground just in case they had to do a runner. When it came to accidental magic Rose was deadly – Lyall still found it hard to raise his arms above his head, that was the result of a very strong knockback jinx making him fly across half of the room when he had tried to heal a few of her stinging wounds. If she could do that to people without a wand there was no way they weren't going to be on high alert when she does have one she can't use yet very well.

Placing the wand in her hand Ollivander gave her an eager nod, wanting her to wave the wand around or something.

Shrugging carelessly, Rose swished the wand to the left.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Was the only answer she got '_this is definitely not the right wand' _she thought lifting her head up to see her brother when he cried in pain. Rose had to stifle a laugh at the sight of her brother jumping round crazily, his light brown eyes wide, flailing his arm about trying to extinguish the flames which were steadily growing there.

"_Aguamenti" _Lyall aimed his wand at Rom drenching his son head to foot in cold water. The father couldn't help but chuckle a bit when Romulus glared playfully at him with a pout on his face.

Spitting out some of the water which got caught in his mouth when he was screaming onto the floor, he glared at his father and sister who were trying their very best not to laugh at the soaked boy.

"Don't you even dare laugh" Romulus ordered pointing a threatening finger in their direction.

Losing the will to keep themselves composed, they both bursted out in hysterical laughter. Rose crumpled to the ground clutching her stomach as her body shaked with laughter. "Y – you screamed l-like a g-g-girl" she laughed.

Turning beetroot red Romulus countered "I do not."

Lyall had tears of mirth in his eye; his twins were just too funny.

Despite moment being against him Romulus couldn't help but join in with the laughter. _'I don't scream like a girl, Do I?" _Romulus questioned in his head, coming to the conclusion no he absolutely does NOT scream like a girl. He was a manly man. His drenched clothes dripping water onto the floor with every shake of laughter.

After five minutes of continuous laughter, it finally came to an end with Ollivander safely saying "She definitely is not getting another wand with dragon heartstring at the core."

"You got that right" Romulus huffed with frustration as his father started to cast a drying charm on him and the floor.

"Sorry Rom" Rose apologized, a small shy smile still present on her face which was tinged pink because of her previous laughter.

"That's all right" Rom waved it off, his face too still a shade of light pink.

They tried four more wands, all which caused a lot of havoc (for the others not Rose) until they finally found the right one: 10 ¼ inches, cypress, Unicorn hair, Pliable. Rose was confused as to how a wand with a wand which had unicorn hair had chosen her. Unicorns were beautiful light creatures, they were everything so pure. Whereas Rose, in her own eyes, was the complete opposite. Werewolves are dark creatures, beasts which hunt and kill humans for pleasure. They were monsters. She was a monster.

Looking up her thought were delayed as another round of laughter her lungs, the sound of her laugh made Ollivander chuckle. She had now taken the seat where Romulus was previously sat as the said boy was now trying to find his own wand.

Looking up she had found her father's hair to be a bright vivid purple colour. A stern look was on the man's face as he tried to glare at chuckling son and his hysterical daughter, whose laugh was making it impossible for Romulus put on an innocent face.

"I never knew you were a metraphormagus dad" Rom teased lightly, causing Rose to laugh even more.

With a frustrated, yet over the top huff of annoyance Lyall charmed his hair back to his normal tawny colour. Also, whilst trying to send a stern look towards his chuckling twins but failing hopelessly. He hid his blushing face in his hands making the two laugh even more.

It only took Romulus another two wands before he found the wand that chose him. He too had a unicorn hair core but the rest of his was different, with it being: 13 ¾ inches, English Oak, Unicorn hair, slightly yielding.

Rose swore she heard Ollivander chuckle "that is why I love helping the Lupins" in an undertone as they exited the shop. Turning around quickly to try and look at the man she had found he had already disappeared into the back of his shop just waiting to serve his next customer. Smiling happily she nodded towards the dark room, a silent thank you an invisible smile was her reply.

Madam Malkins, where they got their second hand robes fixed to their correct sizes, was fairly boring. Rose's had to be trimmed loads at the bottom and shrunk quite a lot to fit her small frame. Madam Malkin herself didn't stop complementing the petite girl on how beautiful her long wavy hair is and how handsome Romulus was just like his father.

Flourish and Blotts was also boring, though Rose loved to read she couldn't help but hate every second she spent in that book store with the desk girl who found it her duty to tell the family of three her entire boring life story.

Looking beside her, Rose smiled happily remembering how the woman kept telling Romulus how handsome he was. Not in the way Madam Malkin was, as she was just being friendly. This was full on flirting despite Romulus only being eleven, resulting with a fiery tempered Lyall pulling his children as far away as possible from her. Romulus himself was bright red and was attempting to pull his own hair out in frustration; the girl was not flattering to the eye at all.

Lyall, who was now a bit calmer now that he was away from that woman (they had returned to the street), chuckled at his two children and began to smile and jump on the tips of his toes with excitement. Now was the time he got to tell his children they would be allowed pets.

Rubbing his hands together eagerly, Lyall directed them towards the Magical Menagerie store.

"What are we going into there for dad?" Romulus asked with a fake look of confusion riddled on his face. He and Rose knew exactly why they were going in but they would never tell their father they knew, especially when he looked so happy to think he was surprising them with the best birthday gift ever. When his father tapped the side of his nose to indicate it was a secret and looked away Romulus grinned and winked at Rose who was grinning just as madly overjoyed at the fact that they are both allowed pets. However, she absolutely no heck of a clue as what she wanted to get.

Once in the store their ears were immediately filled with various sounds. The dancing mice's squeaks, the cats' angelic meows, owls hoots and toads croaks combined together made a beautiful sympathy in Rose's ears. The presence of other animals calmed her somewhat.

"Your Mum and I have been saving up for quite a while now kids" Lyall started looking eagerly between his two children who were smiling brightly. "And with that money we allowing you two to buy a pet each" the twins were now smiling so much their cheeks began to hurt, not as though they cared though. "Happy birthday" he told them but they had already taken off laughing after muttering their quick thank you.

Rose took the left route whilst Romulus took the right.

Excitement seeped its way through Rose's bones, making them tingle. She had never had a pet before, as they cost so much, and now that the chance has arisen Rose couldn't be happier. Making her way over to where the owls were nested, she stood in awe at the quantity of them. Big owls, small owls, fat owls, fluffy owls, there wasn't one kind of owl the shop didn't have. Well except may be a multi coloured one.

Looking at one particularly scruffy, yet friendly looking, autumn coloured barn owl she didn't notice the boy hastily walking backwards as if searching for someone until it was too late. The boy crashed into her sending them both sprawling to the floor with the boy facing towards the petite girl and also on top of her. Opening her eyes, Rose immediately felt an odd sense of fluttering in her stomach when she saw _him. _Stormy grey eyes interlocked with light brown chocolate ones.

* * *

Sirius Black is officially having the worst day ever.

Firstly, his mother had shouted at him yet again for disgracing the family name just for being late for breakfast. _'I'll be late every day if it means disgracing the family name' _he thought in annoyance. When he had made a snarky reply, what he had just thought, Walburga had slapped him across the face the wedding ring on her finger sinking into his skin and drawing blood. Of course she had healed it later, not wanting anyone to know what happened in the house of the most noble house of Black.

Sirius had been hit many times before in his life, so it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. But even though he was used to it by now the feeling of hurt never left his heart that a mother could do that to her own child. _'She's the disgraceful one.'_

Secondly, his brother had told him that their mother said they are going to Diagon Alley to go and get his new school supplies; he had gotten his acceptance letter on September 8th - his birthday. Claiming that it will be easier now in March rather than August when the street will be _infested _with half-bloods and mud bloods.

The word mud blood repulsed Sirius who was in a way the white sheep of the Black family. In his eyes muggle borns and half-bloods were their equals. In some cases their superiors like Albus Dumbledore, one of the most respected and powerful wizards the wizarding world has ever known is a half-blood.

Sirius loves his brother and he knew that it was vice versa as well. After all they only really got each other when it comes to caring. Their parents has never once given either boy, even Regulus the golden child, a hug so by instincts Sirius became the caring older brother that his little brother needed. However, Sirius couldn't help feel though that his brother was going down the wrong path, following their parent's orders and seeing their views is definitely not a good thing. And worse of all Regulus says that blasted word: "mud blood."

Another thing that is awful about today was when he went into Flourish and Blotts and the girl, Emma who had big wired framed glasses and the worst acne known to man, serving them a muggle born to Walburga's disgust would just not shut up about her life. An anecdote is one thing but this is her whole life story. As if Sirius wanted to know how he first boyfriend dumped her (Through a howler saying she was too clingy), as if Sirius wanted to know which Quidditch team she supported (Wisbourne Wasps, which infuriated Sirius as he was a Chudley Cannons fan). He just did not want to know. When she started flirting with him that was when Sirius had had enough.

Which brought him to this current situation. Running out if the shop Sirius didn't even wait for his family, not like he would have anyway, to exit before he pelted to nearest shop he could find. The fear of seeing that woman and the wrath of his mother for disgracing the family name by being so rude even if it was to a muggle born was creeping through his body, haunting his mind.

Entering the shop he had found closest, he ran away looking behind him in case his mother was to enter because as most people who know Walburga Black will agree that she is a crazy bitch when angry.

Slowly coming to a stop, he took some deep breaths in order to regain his courage and strength. He wasn't hiding from his family; no he was merrily delaying seeing the sight of pureblood maniac faces. Come to think of it now Sirius realised that if he did want to hide from his mum he should have gone to the farthest away shop so it wouldn't be as easy to find him; it is so predictable to go to the nearest place for can find shelter.

Hearing the bell ring indicating that someone has just entered the shop, Sirius' heart rate immediately started to race again. '_So much for delaying the process' _he thought angrily starting to walk backwards his senses on high alert for his mother. When he felt something hard and small collide with his back making him and whoever he collided with, Sirius immediately went into panic mode. Twisting in the air so he landed on top of the person, face to face. Relieved to find it wasn't his mother, but was actually a girl about his age… A very pretty girl about his age.

Sirius smiled when the girl opened her eyes, the unknown fluttery feeling entering his stomach concerned him a little bit. They revealed the funniest looking colour eyes Sirius has ever seen. Who has _light _brown eyes?

Sirius had absolutely no idea why he was smiling; this situation is kind of funny especially how the girls face was slowly turning redder and redder.

"Um excuse me but please can you get off me" the girly asked quietly in a shy tone, he face still tomato red.

Grinning he did as she asked, once up he grabbed both of the girls hands to hoist her up. It wasn't hard the girl was practically as light as a feather; he also noted that the girl's height only just reached his shoulder blades. "Sorry 'bout that, I didn't spot you there" he said giving her the famous Black smirk he had taught himself to anyone who he deemed worthy, basically anyone who wasn't to go into Slytherin house or has been in that house. Something about the tawny haired girl just made him want to be her _friend, _like a calling_._

The long haired girl chuckled for a second, Sirius smiled again glad he had made the shy girl open up even if it is just a tiny bit. "I'm not surprised, you were walking backwards" she joked once again in that quiet shy voice. She smiled and jumped a little in shock when Sirius emitted a bark of laughter.

After a few minutes of the girls quiet chuckles and Sirius' barks of laughter, he made sure he wasn't too loud so he wouldn't alert his mother. "I'm Sirius Black" he introduced himself, holding out his hand which the girl took after a moment's hesitation. There was a look in her eye that looked an awful lot like guilt and sadness embedded in her eyes. Sirius waited a few seconds wanting to know her name, when she didn't say he asked a bit frustrated "And you are?"

She looked as though she contemplating on whether it would be alright to tell him, _'what's so hard about telling me her name?' _After a few seconds the girl finally opened her mouth "I'm –" she started but was cut short his deranged mother bellowing "SIRIUS!" at the top of her voice as soon as she caught sight of him. Somewhere in the room someone called "Moonshine" the girl turned towards the sound. _"Hmmmmmm, Moonshine"_

Sirius paled as his mother started to advance towards him Regulus following behind her quickly worried for his brother's safety. Turning quickly he muttered "Good bye Moonshine, I hope we meet again" he said truthfully walking away from Moonshine to meet up with his deranged mother who instantly grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and apparated them away.

* * *

Rose stared as Sirius retreated back to his mother, she knew she shouldn't be involved with making friends, monsters don't deserve friends. Though she couldn't help but hope that what he said was true, because she would very much like to meet Sirius Black again.

* * *

**Okay another badly written chapter, I will start winging it now and just type the story up because I think it is so much better.**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Siriusly Not Slytherin

**Okay another chapter, sorry about the wait I've had mock exams**

**Disclaimer: Not JK ROWLING  
Warning: Mentions of child abuse, Mild swearing**

* * *

'_No regrets for goodbyes, for true friends are destined to meet again'_

_- Unknown Author_

Chapter 3 – Siriusly Not-Slytherin

The chilly winds of the English countryside was soon here, the leaves on the trees were gradually reddening as the approach to autumn was nearing and finally here.

Two twins were currently sleeping peacefully, turning over in their sleep as dreams of magic and witchcraft descended upon them. At the foot of their beds two very large, and very shabby, trunks were placed one with the initials RH Lupin for the sleeping girl and RL Lupin for the sleeping boy. Both trunks had an empty bird cages on top of them.

Slowly opening the door to the twins' bedroom, carefully watching out so that the hinge didn't squeak, Lyall chuckled at his two happily sleeping twins. They're not going to be so happy in a second. Entering the room quietly, holding securely in his hand a jug filled to the brim with freezing cold water he approached the two laughing like a maniac inside.

The room itself was square, with one small wardrobe by the window and a little wooden dresser. Two single beds about a foot away from each other were in the middle of the room.

Chuckling like mad the father went to the side of his son Romulus' bed, the perfect position to soak his lovely son and daughter with water. Pulling the jug as far back as he possibly could Lyall plunged it forward making the water within it go over the top straight on top of the two twins who were now screaming.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" They both roared with frustration quickly getting out of bed in order to chase their now fleeing father who had taken an escape route down the stairs to hide behind his wife.

Hope just looked weirdly at her husband as he strutted into the kitchen chuckling like crazy and moving to hid behind the counter where she was working. It wasn't until Rose and Romulus, both in their pyjamas, came down fully drenched she knew what was up but even she couldn't keep in the little giggle.

"Where is he?" Romulus asked shivering a little as the coldness of the water seeped through his bones.

Hope gestured with her eyes that the person the twins wanted was right behind her; the two grinned and followed the direction.

Rose herself, even though mad that her dad had rudely woken her and her twin so early in the morning couldn't help feeling ecstatic. Today is September the 1st, today is the day she is allowed to join all the rest of the kids her age in going to Hogwarts School of witch craft and Wizardry. However, she still had the doubting feeling that this is not real; she was a werewolf after all who would want a beat like her to go to one of the most respected magic schools in the whole world. But the freezing cold water showering her now made her realise, this is all real. Rosalind Hope Lupin will be going to Hogwarts along with her brother who is now approaching their cowering farther getting ready to jump on top of him.

"How about a hug dad?" Romulus chuckled happily, looking pleased with himself as the man's eyes widened in fear of getting hugged by his soaking wet son.

"Nope I'm alright" Lyall answered taking a few steps back which Romulus followed with a few steps forward.

"You really do look like you need a hug though dad" Romulus said sarcastically making a leap for his father who tried to run away but wasn't fast enough. Landing on his side with his soaking son on top of him all four Lupin's couldn't help but laugh. The two continued to play wrestle for ten more minutes until Hope finally had the decency to tell them to "knock it off."

Getting up Lyall pulled his two children in for a loving hug, with the furiously hugging back chuckling as their fathers white shirt began to soak up the water and become patchy. "You two best get up stairs and get dressed it won't be good if you're late for the Hogwarts express" Lyall told them watching as both of their eyes widened and started sprinting up the stairs at top speed.

Rose laughed with mirth as she raced Rom up the stairs. Getting to their room they began to change: Romulus in warn faded jeans and a blue long sleeved jumper, which highlighted his face making the already handsome eleven year old looking even more handsome and putting his warn green parker over it. Rose in a plain grey warn skirt which reached her mid-thigh, black tights and a long sleeved yellow top which made her light brown eyes stand out she also wore her parker over it because in the countryside, it was bloody cold. Rose went into the bath room first going to brush her teeth when she caught sight of herself in the mirror and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Since they had gone Diagon Alley in March Rose had had six gruesome transformations, all involving a lot of her own blood being spilt and various new scars being marred onto her body. The most obvious, made on her last transformation, one which she wished she could hide was a large pink one which started at her left collar bone and made its way up her neck and only stopping on her jaw bone on the same side. Lightly tracing her fingers over it, she pursed her lips and made herself pull away from looking at it… It made her feel disgusting. Quickly washing her face and brushing her teeth she made her way down the stairs.

Sitting down at the breakfast table she found that both her and her brothers' owls were already there. Scruff the dishevelled tawny owl was hers, it was the first one she was and she instantly fell in love and named him scruff considering the birds feathers were practically everywhere. Ebony was Romulus' owl; it was pitch black with big blue eyes.

"I'm just going to go get the trunks down we'll be leaving in half an hour" Lyall said checking his watch an going to leave the table just as Hope put down the buttered toast which Rose and Romulus immediately began to eat not wanting to be late.

"Slow down you two, you're going to make yourself sick if you eat that quickly. They won't let you on the train if you're ill.

Rose and Romulus looked at each other for a second and then began to slow down, watching as their farther levitated the trunks near the fireplace and started to put their birds into their respectable cages.

Checking his watch again Lyall's eyes widened "Holy Merlin hurry up you two it's quarter to eleven, your train leaves in fifteen minutes."

Rose's jaw dropped in shock and immediately began putting on her coat again and rushing to the floo. Grabbing her trunk and bird cage and making sure her wand is in her pocket she grabbed some of the floo powder and said "Platform nine and three quarters." The swirling came as soon as she said the last word, twirling all around until she landed on her back on the floor of the platform her shoulders had a blanket of soot over them. Quickly wiping it away she looked up and saw one of the most beautiful sights she thought she would never be able to see: a scarlet red steam engine was whistling warning people it was about to set off, children of all ages were there saying their last goodbye's to their parents and some already happily talking on the train.

"Come on Rose" Rom lightly hit her arm bringing her back to reality. They hefted their trunks up onto the train and turned to their parents for a quick goodbye hug and kiss.

"Don't cause too much trouble" Lyall smirked at his twins, the train gave another whistle and started to move making the two jump on quickly before it was too late.

Moving down the corridor the two were almost knocked over as a crying red head came rushing past them immediately followed by a greasy raven haired kid who looked like if he was to smile it would crack his face in two.

Romulus, who was in front, tottered over to the said compartment only to find two laughing boys. The first one was average height for a boy, had hazel eyes behind black square rimmed glasses and had hair black hair sticking up in every direction which reminded Romulus of his sister's owl a bit. The second boy was tall, taller than even Romulus who was very tall for an eleven year old, had steely grey eyes and midnight black hair which went little but passed his ears and was tied in a ponytail at the back of his head, though it was a very short one.

Opening the compartment door Romulus, with Rose behind him trying to see who was in the compartment but her short height made that impossible, asked "Is anyone sitting here lads?" When they both smiled and shook their heads Romulus entered the compartment closely followed by Rose who was too busy trying to heft her trunk in to notice the shocked look that one of the passengers gave her. Once she looked up the fluttery feeling began as she saw one of the dark haired boys smirk at her "So we meet again Moonshine."

Xxx

Sirius had been on the train since quarter to ten; he was the only one there and was as bored as hell. His mum had given him a slap across the face goodbye and immediately left not wanting to dwell any longer in a place which will soon be infested with muggle borns and half-bloods. It wasn't until half an hour later people started to arrive and Sirius' hopes perked up especially when a kid named James Potter joined him in the compartment, James had already stated after a very detailed conversation about Pranks that Sirius was the brother he never had with Sirius thinking sort of the same thing except James was another brother. When the red head and the greasy head arrived they didn't take much notice until they started talking about what house they would like to be in, what followed was a very hefty argument and the greasy git, Snivvelus Snape and the red head, Lily Evans – who James was goggling at near enough the whole time – were gone.

James and Sirius looked at each other before both promptly bursting out laughing when the two left. James even went to the extent on banging his foot on the train, which had started moving, floor he was laughing so much and Sirius himself had tears in his eyes. "Good nickname" James praised.

There laughter was soon cut short by a friendly looking boy entering the compartment and asking "is anyone sitting here lads?" smiling Sirius shook his head moving up so that they can get in. It wasn't until the girl, most likely the boy's sister considering their eyes were practically identical, had come in that Sirius' eyes widened in shock. _'Moonshine' _he thought then his shocked face turned into one with a wicked smirk.

The boy sat down to James as 'Moonshine' straightened herself up and then taken the shocked look he had just moments before "So we meet again Moonshine" Sirius smiled as she sat down wide eyed next to him.

The bronze haired boy frowned in confusion "Do you know my sister?"

Moonshine looked at him and answered in the same shy voice as last time "We met in Diagon Alley in March." She turned to Sirius smiling a little which made the black haired boy smile even more "And my name isn't Moonshine, that's just what my dad calls me" she chuckled.

The boy laughed "I think you would be bullied to a pulp if your real name was Moonshine" he laughed making the girl laugh as well. Sirius and James just smiled at each other as the girl laugh which mad them want to start laughing as well, it was so darn contagious.

"The name's Romulus Lupin" Rom gave a mock salute and slouching back onto the seat making the others laugh.

"James Potter" James told them running a hand through his hair.

"Sirius" he showed his white toothy and very handsome smile.

Sirius turned to the person he was thought called Moonshine for a whole five months as she answered quietly "Rosalind Lupin but most people just call me Rose."

"Rose it is then" James clapped his hands and taking out some exploding snap cards from his bag and started dealing to all four of them.

Half an hour later, there was a lot of ash around the room and Romulus' face was literally pitch black as all the explosions seemed to go his way. A kind looking old woman opened the compartment door "Anything from the trolley dears?"

James and Sirius dove forwards buying as many chocolates and pumpkin pasties their pockets could hold, and that was a lot. They didn't notice the sad looks Rom and Rose sent towards them as they licked their lips looking at all the chocolate.

Sitting back down James frowned looking bewildered as the two twins pulled out a ham and cheese balm out of their bags and proceeded to eat "Why didn't you buy anything from the trolley?"

Sirius picked his head up, his mouth full of pasty as he turned to look at a blushing Rose. "Uh- Uhm" she started looking for Romulus for some help.

"We're saving up our pocket money, mum and dad sends us some every month" Romulus answered but the sad look in his eyes made Sirius think otherwise. Considering they were wearing shabby clothing which was faded and ripped he came to conclusion that they mustn't have a lot of money, at all.

Rose just stayed quiet looking down at the floor as if she was ashamed of something which made something inside Sirius twinge with guilt. Rooting in his pocket Sirius found two chocolate frogs and chuckled them over to a surprised Romulus and Rose.

"What you doing?" Romulus laughed and chucked the chocolate back at him.

Lounging back Sirius answered "Naaaaa I've got loads in my pocket you two have one"

"Cheers mate" Romulus thanked taking the chocolate from the bag and ripping off its head. Rose however looked at the treat as if it was something deadly.

"Do you not want it?" Sirius asked. Did she not like chocolate?

Rose turned to look at Sirius her beautiful light brown eyes had tears at the sides and she shook her head smiling "Thank you."

Sirius' smile widened as the girl began to eat, after all this time she was only now finally opening up and starting having a conversation with someone else instead of just keeping quiet.

This went on for about another hour before Romulus stood up and stated "I'm going to go check out who else is in our year" and with that he left the compartment leaving a pleasant silence between Rose and the two other boys.

"So what house do you hope-" Sirius was cut short by a small chubby boy entering their compartment and moving to sit in the space where Romulus had just left, breathing heavily.

Rose just stared wide eyed at the boy, opening to ask who he was when two blondes walked in looking at the people in the compartment with disgust until their eyes landed on Sirius who was livid.

"Oh hello dear cousin, what are you doing in here with filth like this?" The blonde female, Narcissa, asked looking Rose up and down as if she was filth.

Sirius saw the others frown in confusion as to who she was talking to "What do you want Narcissa, Lucius?" Sirius spat glaring at the male blonde who had his arms possessively round his cousin waist.

"I think you should be careful with your tone Black" James, Peter and Rose all turned to look at Sirius shocked who was now shaking with anger "I'm a prefect and you shouldn't be starting fights before you've even got to Hogwarts yet" Lucius drawled.

Sirius stood up wand at the ready, despite only knowing a few curses which will literally have no effect on people, and raised it so that it was pointing at Malfoys chest "get… out…" he gritted through his teeth.

Narcissa and Lucius gave a satisfied smile at what they had created sending a last hateful look at the others in the room and left leaving three very shocked people.

"Holy shit you're a Black" James said gobsmacked "Of course all your family are in Slytherin."

Sirius stared gloomily outside just waiting for them to start telling him that his family is evil and they want nothing to do with him anymore.

"You don't look like you're could be a Slytherin" The new boy piped up looking fearfully at Sirius who turned to look at him.

"I agree" Rose smiled shyly, looking at the Black with just as much warmth as before.

"Yeah mate, just because you're a Black doesn't mean you're going to be in Slytherin. You even said yourself before you don't want to be in there" James said smiling brightly and the now happily chuckling Sirius.

"Cheers you guys" Sirius said then looked at Rose and said "and Rose."

Rose chuckled.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew" The boy introduced himself taking out a pumpkin pasty and began to stuff his face.

The four continued to laugh and joke, making up plans for pranks they could do for their first year (They had made many) until the train was starting to slow down and then they began to get changed. The three boys had enough respect to turn away when Rose was getting changed which she was glad for not just because she was a girl but also so it could hide her scars.

When she was done Sirius turned to look at her and saw something he hadn't even noticed previously. A pink scar made its way from her jaw, down her and continued its way down past the collar of her shirt. Rose noticed though and immediately tugged her cloak higher up so that Sirius couldn't see it as well.

Heading off the train Sirius saw the biggest man he had ever seen in his life "Firs' years over 'ere" the giant man called and the first years all huddled up together.

"I'll be bringin' yeh all to 'ogwarts. If you'd like teh follo' me" The man smiled in his great big bushy beard making everyone seem to relax a bit considering most of them thought the man was going to eat them or something.

Following him to the boats the man called "no more 'en four to a boa'"

James laughed and went on first followed by Peter then Sirius who turned round to help Rose on though the girl was stood a few feet away looking round.

Sirius chuckled "Rose your brother is over there, with what I presume is Frank Longbottom come on I'll help you." He said holding out his hand.

Rose bit her lip in thought before taking Sirius' hand; they were the last boat to set off.

"_There once was a man named Michael Finnegan," _James started singing, making the others all laugh.

"_He had whiskers on his chinnegan,_" Sirius joined in.

"_The wind came up and blew them in ag'in," _and Peter.

"_Poor old Michael Finnegan (begin ag'in)" _then all four were singing at the top of their voices not caring that the boats in front were staring at them as if they were crazy.

"_There once was a man named Michael Finnegan,_

_He grew whiskers on his chinnegan,_

_Shaved them off and they grew in ag'in,_

_Poor old Michael Finnegan (ag'in ag'in ag'in)" _James finished the long note happily and opened his eyes to come to a face full of branches as the boat collided with a tree.

"Aaaaaah" he screamed as he toppled into the water coughing a spluttering as he got to the surface again only to find his new friends pissing themselves laughing. "Oh haha laugh all you like" he muttered pushing the boat to the side so that the others fell in as well.

"Shit James, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sirius coughed staring mock daggers at his friend who was now laughing his head off.

Rose just laughed at the two of them "Do you think this is funny?" Sirius raised his eyebrows at the small girl whose long hair was floating out beside her.

"Very" she laughed happily.

"Guys can you help I can't swim very well" Peter asked holding onto the boat so hard that his knuckles had turned white.

Sirius, Rose and James' eyes all widened as they hastily swam to help Peter back up on the boat. James and Sirius hoisted Rose on next. Rose helped pull James on with Sirius pushing then the other three all pulled Sirius on.

As soon as they got on the boat again it started to move, turning round the corner all four of the occupants on the boat gasped. The magical sight of Hogwarts you could see clearly up ahead on the hill. Rose stared at it in awe as did Sirius.

When they finally hit the shore line it was to find everyone waiting for them and Romulus laughing his head off at the look of them all being soaked "This is the second time you've been drenched today" he teased Rose making the others stare at her confusingly to which she just shook her head at.

The giant, Hagrid, shook his head but had an amused smile on his face _'They're going to be the pranksters of the year" _he thought.

"Follo' me"

It didn't take long to get up to the castle, but when they did get there they were all met by a very stern looking witch who had her hair tied up in a bun and was wearing emerald green robes.

"'ere they are professor"

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said the stern witch, looking over all the students making some squirm but for Sirius and James to grin madly. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room." Sirius and James high fived making McGonagall turned to glare at them, despite this she continued with her speech.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor,"

Sirius and James started grinning again and Sirius nudged Rose in the ribs who was listening to every word McGonagall said was gold. Sirius didn't know that to her everything in this school was gold and she didn't care which house she was in she was relieved she was actually here.

"Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school." Her eyes were still roaming the students as if she was looking for someone and when they landed on Rose the professors eyes widened in shock as if Rose was something completely different to what she expected. "I will return when we are ready for you," she said quietly. "Please wait quietly."

With that she left for the hall leaving all the students either shuffling awkwardly or frowning in confusion. "Why did she look at you like that" Sirius whispered and Rose just shrugged a little.

"How did you get that scar?" One of the girls asked rather loudly pointing at Rose's neck making Rose blush with embarrassment even though thankfully no one else seemed to take notice or didn't want to say anything.

Sirius, James and Romulus all glared at the girl who just stood there waiting for an answer "Well?"

"It's none of your business" James and Sirius said together even though they too were intrigued at what the girl had done to obtain such a scar.

Romulus hugged his sister protectively as the girl stared blankly into space. Rom turned to look at the girl who had in a way insulted his sister. She had curly brown hair and sapphire blue eyes she was very pretty however from a boys point of view, (Sirius, James and Romulus) she wasn't as pretty as Rose even with the scar.

Romulus opened his mouth to say something when McGonagall returned "Follow me."

Entering the hall Sirius' jaw dropped as he saw the ceiling which was an exact replica of the clear dark blue sky outside.

McGonagall took a three legged stool out and placed it at the front, on top of the stool was a hat which looked like it had been forgotten for centuries _'it probably has' _Sirius thought until it opened its… tear? And proceeded to sing.

"_I will never be an average hat,_

_Actually nowhere near,_

_I will tell you where you need to be sorted_

_So I tell you do not fear._

_Will you be in Gryffindor? _

_The home of the loyal and brave._

_Or perhaps Ravenclaw?_

_They keep the ones with brains._

_Then again there is always Hufflepuff?_

_But only the kind and honest can get in there._

_Could you be in Slytherin?_

_Their cunning is foretold._

_However I shall tell you now,_

_Not all will be as it seems,_

_Where you think one person should be,_

_ I may disagree."_

As soon as the song ended the great hall erupted into applause, though through the crowd Sirius could see a lot of people frowning as to why the Hat would sing such a thing.

"When I say your name you will come up here and you will be sorted, you will then sit at your respected table" McGonagall told her in her thick Scottish accent.

"Adams, Jennifer" McGonagall called and a young ginger girl went up and not even thirty seconds later the sorting hat roared "RAVENCLAW."

Sirius turned to Rose who was shuffling nervously on her feet as Benjamin Avery became the first Slytherin. "Nervous?" Sirius asked chuckling.

When she turned towards him Sirius could literally see the fear in her eyes.

"Black, Sirius" McGonagall called and with one last look at Rose's fear filled face he approached the stool. Putting the hat on his head so that it went over his eyes the world around him became almost non-existent.

"Aaaaah another Black" the hat called "Should I put you with the rest of your family?"

"No" Sirius furiously whispered, no way did he want to be in that hell hole with all those snakes.

"No did you say" The hat laughed humourlessly making Sirius' eye twitch a bit with frustration. "Well I certainly agree with you"

Sirius smiled joyfully.

"You are brave and loyal. You will face a lot in your life, this road I am giving you will not be an easy one" the hat warned but Sirius didn't care the thought he was not going to be in Slytherin made him feel as though Christmas had come early.

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat roared.

Xxx

Rose smiled glad that Sirius was where he wanted to be but instead of the applause that the other two people got all to be heard was silence as skipped happily over to the wide eyed Gryffindors.

Romulus and James started clapping loudly bringing everyone even the teachers out of their daze and the rest started clapping with them though most of the people were whispering with their neighbours.

"Brown, Joanna" McGonagall called and up went the girl who had called Rose on her scars. Three minutes she was up there until the hat finally called "GRYFFINDOR!"

Romulus groaned and gave one sarcastic clap making Rose chuckle a bit, she too did feel a bit devastated considering even though she didn't care which house she was in, Gryffindor was always a favourite for both of the twins considering it was their fathers, uncles and even aunts house.

"Brennan, Olivia" was the first Hufflepuff and the list went on. A guy called Alecto Carrow became a Slytherin next.

D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K the letters went on until "Lupin, Romulus" was called.

Romulus smiled and went up onto the stool, twenty seconds later the hat called "GRYFFINDOR"

James, Peter, Rose, Sirius and this other guy who Sirius had pointed out to be Frank Longbottom, who was already at the Gryffindor table, started clapping loudly.

"Lupin, Rosalind" McGonagall called and Rosalind saw all the teachers lean forward eagerly some looked at her with interest while a few looked at her in disgust. Dumbledore smiled at Rose, no one would ever expect such a little girl to be a werewolf once a month.

Going up to the stand she put the hat on her head but it managed to go all the way down to her chin.

"Well, well, well I have certainly never had a werewolf on this stand before" The hat said.

"Please don't tell anyone" Rose pleaded to the hat.

"No, no I won't. Anyway who would want to have a conversation with a hat" the sorting hat chuckled at his own joke. "So hmmmmmm where to put you. You don't trust very well so you're definitely not a Hufflepuff, you're not very cunning either so Slytherin is out of the question, brains you do have you're very smart but living with Ravenclaws I believe your secret would be found out too soon. You're very brave to accept Dumbledore's offer considering what could happen if you were to get caught. Yes I have come to my decision"

Rose was about to whisper something when the hat roared "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a scatter of applause but everyone seemed to look very bored, _'how long was I up there?'_

Sitting down beside Romulus and opposite Sirius, the two said boys began to laugh "what?" she asked quizzically.

"We thought you had died or something" Romulus laughed, when Rose raised her eyebrows prompting him to continue "you were up there for five minutes."

Rose blushed furiously making the other two laugh even harder.

Peter and James were both placed in Gryffindor as well, to their delight, and the sorting was finally finished fifteen minutes later.

Dumbledore stood up at the top table, his eyes twinkling madly "I shall not make a speech just yet as I can actually hear your stomachs rumbling." He clapped his hands and Rose gasped as the whole table was now full of food.

"Oh my Merlin, if I'm dead don't revive me" James clapped his hands and eagerly started piling his plate high with food.

The red head from earlier looked at James with disgust then turned to Rose and smiled "Hi my names Lily as you may have heard earlier" she held out her hand.

"Rose" Rose replied shyly taking the outstretched hand with her own scarred one.

That meal had to be the best one Romulus and Rose had ever had, the beef stew had soon become Rose's favourite.

When they had all finished from their third servings of apple pie the food disappeared to Rom's disappointment.

"May I welcome you all to a new school year; I hope you all had a lovely summer." Dumbledore began his eyes never losing the twinkling. "I have a few notices to tell you all and then you can reside back up to your dormitories. Firstly, there has been a whomping willow been planted on the outskirts on the grounds and unless you want a few broken bones or your life lost I would recommend you don't go anywhere near it."

Whispers erupted. Joanna whispered to Katie, another Gryffindor and her friend "Why would he put a whomping willow in a grounds full of children?"

Rose stared confusedly at the headmaster who turned to look at her which clearly said we will talk about it.

"Do you think it's because of you know what?" Romulus asked Rose who just nodded sadly.

"Also the care taker Filch has wanted me to remind you that there will be no spell casting in the hallways that will cause him more work otherwise you may lose a kidney. Quidditch try outs will start in two weeks" And with that the headmaster had sat down and talk began throughout the houses.

"Wonder why the whomping willow got planted?" Sirius wondered out loud to which James just shrugged at.

"Don't know but I bet there is a way we can touch the route or something" James smirked already planning inside his head.

"I think the sorting hat needs a friend" Rose stated making all the boys including Frank, who was sat across from Romulus, look at her funny.

"Like what? The scarf of sexual preference" Romulus snorted causing Rose to roll her eyes as the others burst out into laughter.

"No when I was up there he said he has no one to talk to, but a scarf of sexual preference isn't that bad of an idea" Rose laughed making the boys laugh even more.

Two red heads approached them both wearing the Gryffindor crest and head boy and girl badges "Hello I'm Arthur Weasley, I'm Head boy and this is Molly Prewett, Head girl you normally get sent up by prefects but considering we're both Gryffindors we will be taking you" Arthur said kindly gesturing between the two who were holding hands, which some of the girls cooed at.

"Follow us" Molly said.

"Mr and Miss Lupin" someone said from behind them, making the group turn round to find that it was the headmaster himself who had called them "if you will follow me."

Sirius gave the two a concerned look but then smirked "Haven't got in trouble already have you?"

"Nope I don't think it is even possible" Rom tried to joke but the amusement didn't meet his eyes, he knew what they were going to talk about.

Rose just stared ahead with dead eyes, depressed that she was probably the reason for the whomping willow as she and her brother followed Dumbledore to a statue to which he told it "Ice Mice" and they instantly started to uncoil turning into the form of stairs.

They followed Dumbledore, Rose riddled in her self-doubt that they had actually realised she was a monster and she didn't deserve to come to school like normal people.

"I trust you both know why I brought you here" Dumbledore said looking tentatively over his glasses once they had all sat down in his office which was round and held many interesting artefacts which Rose couldn't bring herself to look at.

Romulus nodded at the headmaster, his eyes hard. "This is about Rose's transformations."

"Correct Mr Lupin" praised Dumbledore his eyes twinkling furiously in the dim light of the room.

Rose brought her sad eyes up to look at Dumbledore's then moved them across the room jumping a little when she noticed they were not alone. That in fact a kind faced woman was smiling gently at her, she was wearing a healers uniform.

"This is Poppy Pomfrey" Dumbledore started gesturing to the woman behind him "she will be the one who will be taking care of you the day after Miss Lupin."

Rose just nodded shyly.

"I have brought you up here also Mr Lupin because I was wondering whether you would like to accompany Rose to the shrieking shack, where she will be transfor-"

"Of course I will" Romulus interrupted and Rose couldn't help smile slightly of her brother's protectiveness.

"Very well then" Madam Pomfrey smiled, her voice tinted with a welsh accent.

"Madam Pomfrey is going to smuggle you two out on the full moons, she will prod the knot of the whomping willow."

Rose inwardly groaned so she was the reason that the death trap had been brought to the school.

"you will go into the shrieking shack and say your goodbye's and then Mr Lupin and Madam Pomfrey will leave" Dumbledore told them his voice sounded a bit sad.

"I will heal you and then you will be able to go off to classes" Madam Pomfrey said, though Rose highly doubted it would be that easy. Not even the healers in St. Mungo's can make her feel healthy within a few hours, it was just impossible. Having to go through an inhuman terrific transformation, then go through a night ripping and tearing yourself apart, Madam Pomfrey is very wrong indeed. However, Rose didn't call the on the witch and she gave her brother a quick glance to do the same.

"Any of you care for a Lemon Drop" Dumbledore offered now that they were done, which they both politely accepted as they both had the biggest sweet teeth in the world. "I shall escort you to your dormitories"

The way to the dormitories was the most confusing thing that has ever been upon the twins every time they walked forward a step there seemed to be another turn. Then they got to the stairs, which seemed to move on their own, and their eleven year old minds were befuddled. However, after ten minutes they had finally made it standing outside of a portrait which contained a _very_ large woman.

"Password" she asked.

"Bat Spleen" Dumbledore answered then turned to the twin as they walked in "You must remember that"

The common room looked very comfortable. With three scarlet couches surrounding a roaring fire, other comfy lounge chairs and bean bags in the corners and a table in one of the side corners for obviously if someone wanted to do homework. The whole room was a clash of red and gold and for some reason the colours gave Rose a sense of calming. Considering it was the first day back everyone, Rose presumed, was already in their dorm rooms as the common room was deserted.

"The boy's dormitories are up the stairs and to the left and the girls is the same but on the right. I hope you two sleep well" Dumbledore told them and then was gone.

"You all right?" Romulus asked as they went up the spiral stair case.

Rose just nodded, lost in thought and not for the first time today she was over the moon despite the conversation they had just had with the headmaster. "Yeah I actually am" she smiled brightly which made her brother smile as well. Giving each other a good bye hug they both left up the separate stairs to their dormitories. Rose's good mood was completely gone though as soon as she entered.

Her stuff was scattered around the room, her books ripped and battered (more than they already were), her school clothes were on the floor and she currently caught Joanna and Katie in the act of cutting her own clothes with scissors. Lily Evans and a girl Rose had earlier at the table found out to be Alice Reinhold were looking at her sadly as the other two continued to destroy Rose's stuff oblivious to her being there.

"What are you doing?" Rose whispered broken picking up one of the ripped books, one of her favourite books: _My Family and Other Animals _by Gerald Durrell. Frankly it was the funniest book she had ever read even if it was about animals.

Joanna just sneered "You didn't answer my question before" she said simply.

"So that gives you the right to destroy my stuff?" Rose countered quietly.

Johanna grinned evilly even wider "I don't like being made a fool of." Walking over so that they were face to face, even though Rose had to look up a bit considering how small she was. "I want to know how you got your scar"

Rose just frowned picking up some of her pyjamas off the floor she left trying her best to hold back a sob. School hadn't even started yet and she had already made an enemy. She didn't even do anything to make the girl hate her.

Making her way to the boys dormitory, getting dressed very quickly considering no one was looking into her pyjamas, she found that the lights were off but not all the boys were asleep. Broken tears were running down her face.

She saw Sirius and James look at her with concern from their beds, as they both had lumos casted on their wands (James' father had told them about it) but she just shook her head.

Going over to her brother's bed she found that he was already asleep, he could sleep like a log. Shaking him awake the tears now falling onto his mattress where she had climbed up onto.

"Hmmm, what? Rose?" Romulus muttered incoherently noticing her tears he shut the curtains and eloped his sister in a warm brotherly hug. "What's happened?"

Rose just shook her head wiping the tears away with the ball of her hand.

Rom sighed knowing he would not get anything from his sister while she was like this so he pulled back the covers so she could get in beside him. Romulus held his sister tight as she continued to cry not knowing that two certain girls in the girls Gryffindor dormitory were now drawing in permanent ink the words 'SCAR FACE' into his sisters white shirts… That night was a very unrestful one for a certain werewolf.

* * *

**Okay a few things I have to say about this chapter...**

**1) I am seriously happy with the sorting hat song that I made... It might not be the best but I am very proud of myself**

**2) Joanna is basically going to be such a bitch! I literally hate people who bully others just because they look different, or just any bully actually.**

**3) Do tell me if this is just a tedious story! Should I just give up? Or PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how I can make it better!**

**4) Scarf of sexual preference... giggles... I wish I made that up but no that is all to do with AVPM!**

**5) I don't have a twin or a brother so I'm not too sure if that is how they will react. I do however have two older sisters and if I was in that situation they would try and help me along those lines.**

**6) I don't know who owns the Michael finnagan song all I know is that it is not me**

**PLEASE SEND ME A REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!**


	4. Planning Havoc

**_Another chapter people! Thought I would do as a gift for Christmas..._**

**_Warning: Swearing and reference to sex (In a funny way though, I'm not having eleven year olds do anything)_**

**_Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling_**

* * *

_Friendship... is not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything._

_- Muhammad Ali _

Seven AM had just struck when one Rosalind Lupin slowly opened one of her tired light brown almost amber eyes. She slowly rose up from her brothers arms, who had been hugging her protectively, and rubbed the evidence of her last night's crying out of her eyes. _'Why did I let them get to me like that? What did I do wrong?'_ Rose thought furiously in her head. She felt sick at the thought that she would have to spend seven years of her life, hoping she didn't get expelled, with those two also the thought that she had to go up to her room to get her stuff for the day ahead. Sighing, the brown haired girl swiftly got up from the bed and lightly, so she wouldn't wake the other occupants, padded over towards the window.

Outside was beautiful. The tree's shifted gently with the September breeze on the outskirts of the grounds, some of them coming to grips with it being autumn and changing colour making the scene a sea of oranges, yellows and reds. The great lake was calm and peaceful, nothing was disturbing it bar from a few soothing ripples no doubt made by the giant squid Rose had learnt of in _Hogwarts a History_.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked from behind her making the beautiful werewolf jump out of her skin in fright only to come face to face with a smirking Sirius.

Rose sighed with relief and put a hand on her chest "Yes I'm fine you just gave me a fright is all, you really need to stop coming in on me like that" she scolded making the two eleven year olds chuckle quietly as to not wake the others.

Rose watched as Sirius ran a hand through his raven, rather sleep dishevelled, hair. His grey, though to Rose they seemed like silver, eyes looked at her with concern even though the smirk from her previous fright was still on his face. "That's not what I meant. Last night" he started.

Rose's eyes lowered to the floor, biting her lip nervously she muttered "it was nothing, trust me."

"Rose I do trust you, but you know if there is anything you want to talk about you can always tell us" Sirius told the girl putting a finger under her chin so that her eyes would meet his and gesturing to Peter, James and himself with the other hand. "You can always tell me" Sirius whispered the last part to her, his stomach now filling with those now familiar unknown butterflies.

Rose's face creased into a confused frown "why?"

Sirius looked taken aback by the question, but to Rose's further shock he just emitted a loud bark like laugh making the others groan in the room "because that's what friends do silly, I may have only me you once before yesterday but you know instantly who your friends are."

"Yeah" James groaned from his bed on the other side of the room, his hair sticking up more so than usual as he stumbled out of bed "I only met Sirius yesterday and he's already like my brother even if his fog horn of a laugh does wake me up at quarter past seven in the morning." The scruffy haired boy thumped Sirius on the back who just barked even louder making everyone in the room wince a little.

"Hahahaha Shut up" Sirius told the boy making Rose and the rest of the boys who were getting up laugh at the two raven heads.

"Thank you Sirius" Rose smiled kindly.

"Rose are you alright now?" Romulus asked from his bed where he was stretched out like a cat though his eyes were on hers and was full of concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. We better hurry up otherwise we will be late for breakfast" Rose told them tottering out of the room and up to the girls dormitory. Peeking her head through she sighed with relief as she found the room to be empty. However, her stuff was in shambles. Looking cautiously over at her stuff she couldn't help the tears threatening to fall pool up in her eyes as she saw what Johanna and Katie had wrote on her school shirts. The words 'SCAR FACE' and 'FREAK EYES' were making its way through her soul like a filthy disease. Picking up her required clothes and quickly putting away some of her stuff Rose made her way into the bathroom. Rapidly changing, she took time to think.

Rose's eyes were the only thing she really liked about herself, except from her hair but she knew it would never last like that especially considering her curse. They were Lupin eyes. Her dad has them, her aunt and uncle has them, her brother has them and even her cousins Max, Olly and Rhea, Uncle John's children who had already left Hogwarts, has them. It just made her feel as though she is truly part of the family; that she had carried on this trait with the rest of her family.

Finishing getting ready, her robes covered the words drawn upon the shirt, and placing a nag across her shoulder she made her way down the stairs where Sirius, James and Peter were talking and had obviously waited for her.

"You took your time" James said in mock shock tapping his wrist twice where his imaginary watch stood.

"I am a girl you know and I wasn't that long" Rose raised an eyebrow at him whilst tying her hair back into a high but loose ponytail. She always had to do this otherwise it would drive her crazy as the wind always seemed to blow it into her face.

Peter shook his head a little, as if the two boys in front of him were hopeless, and chuckled quietly to her "We know you weren't, he's just pressing your buttons."

"Your brother had already started heading down with Frank; I could literally hear his stomach rumbling when I was in the shower" Sirius snorted, patting his own rumbling stomach as they made their way out of the portrait hole and down the stairs towards the great hall.

"We need to plan a prank" James told them out of the blue.

"What do you have in mind my pranking brother?" Sirius smirked.

"No idea but all I know is I want it aimed at the Slytherins" James chuckled in an almost evil manner.

"I second that" Sirius raised his hand whilst Peter nodded eagerly.

"We've not even been here a full day and you already want to cause havoc" Rose raised her eyebrow again, groaning irritably when the boys gave her horror filled stares.

"You don't want to prank" James gasped holding a hand to his chest.

"We live to cause havoc" Sirius continued lowering himself to the floor as he pretended to faint; they were right outside the great hall now.

The other three just snorted at the boys antics, giving him a light kick in order for him to get up.

Sirius grunted as James playfully kicked his side and rolled himself up and onto his feet.

Entering the hall, they found a mass of students all either stuffing their faces with as much food as they could fit in or socialising with their friends. Making their way over to where Romulus and Frank sat at the end of the table Rose's footsteps faltered as she looked at who was sitting right beside them. Johanna and Katie were laughing their heads off at something whilst across the table Lily and Alice were talking quietly.

Peter made his way to sit next to Romulus whilst Rose sat in the middle of James and Sirius and across from her brother and the other two boys.

Rose was in the middle of putting some toast towards her when a voice she very much didn't want to hear spoke up "How come you're so small for a girl but your brothers so big for a boy at our age?" Katie asked looking between the twins.

"I ate our triplet in the womb" Romulus answered as if he said that every day, not looking up from his plate of scrambled egg on toast which he was literally demolishing because he was eating so quickly.

Rose, James and Sirius all burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter at the look of pure shock and horror which riddled upon the girls face. Katie quickly turned round to tell Johanna the bullshit she thought was truth she had just heard.

Rom looked up grinning guiltily "Do you think she actually believed me?"

Rose nodded tears of mirth running down her face as her contagious laughter echoed through the great hall making the older years all smile at the young girl and turn round to look at her. This made Rose's flushed face blush even more at the unwanted attention of her laughter.

"What is so amusing?" A voice from behind them made the three immediately stop laughing. Professor McGonagall was standing with her arms folded, her black eyebrows rising so high they could have gotten lost in her hat.

"Rom's just got some funny eating habits" Sirius answered trying in vain to keep out from laughing again.

Romulus himself snorted into his pumpkin juice, sending a playful glare towards the Black and returning to his conversation with Frank.

"Alright" McGonagall said but didn't look too convinced. "Here are your timetables, if you get lost at any time trying to find these lessons feel free to ask a prefect or a ghost. However I would advise if you didn't ask Peeves the Poltergeist directions as he would lead you in the completely opposite direction" the professor instructed and the ten first years just nodded their heads eyes glued on their time tables.

Sirius groaned with frustration "Oh great we have Potions with the Slytherins first" he told them glaring daggers at the piece of parchment in front of him.

James sighed shaking his head; the thought of having to be in class with the greasy Slytherin Snivvelus was killing him on the inside. He didn't know why but something about the boy just made him want to hate the greasy bat. Maybe it was because he wanted his lovely yet fiery red head to be in that Snake pit with him. James smirked smugly as he remembered the sad look on the hooked nose gits face when he saw that Lily Evans had been placed in the lion's Den.

"You alright James?" Rose asked wearily eyeing the boy who had a mad glint in his eye.

"I know who are first victim is for our first prank" The spectacled boy told them leaving over Rose so he they were huddled together. Noticing that his friends were in a meeting Peter made his way round to join them panting a little from the VERY short sprint.

"Who?" Sirius grinned.

"Only our good enemy Snivily Snape" James told them and both Sirius and Peter started cheering quietly.

"What has he done to you?" Rose frowned her eyes squinting in confusion.

"He wanted Evans to be a Slytherin, which is a crime that is unforgivable" James explained tapping Rose on the nose with his pointing finger when he said the last syllable on the word unforgivable. Rose scrunched up her nose and swatted the hand away in irritation.

"Lily can fight her own battles" Rose raised her eyebrow, even though she hardly knew the girl she didn't look like one who would be weak minded.

"You weren't there at the time, she's in a deep friendship with the git" Sirius scoffed "she took his hand and everything."

Rose just rolled her eyes "Come on you guys we need to leave otherwise we will be late for our first class on our first day."

"Where is potions?" Peter asked running at a jog to keep up with the other three who were walking at a quick pace to him but were just merrily walking to themselves.

"The dungeons" James groaned, as they made their way down a hall and then another one, and another, the a corridor and another hall.

Rose looked around quizzically "where abouts are we?"

"I don't know, James I think you're taking us in the wrong direction" Sirius raised an eyebrow lazily at his scruffy haired friend who seem agitated as he looked down the different hallways.

"I haven't taken us in the wrong direction" James told them angrily his eyes darting in every direction possible to try and find a way out of this dilemma.

"James we're lost" Rose huffed.

Sirius just barked with laughter and lazily dropped himself to the floor propping himself up against the wall and taking out an apple from his pocket.

"Men don't get lost" James told them, making Sirius laugh even more.

"You're eleven" Sirius barked "you're about as manly as Rose."

Embarrassed, Rose blushed cherry red as Sirius gave her his signature Black smile.

"I however am a man and I can tell you now that the potions classroom is down that hall" he pointed in the direction they had just come from "and down the stairs."

"You're eleven too" James defended weakly as they followed the Black heir's direction only for him to be right.

"My dear James; my poor un-manly James. I am almost twelve instantly making me" Sirius smirked "a man."

James huffed and ran a hand through his Raven hair choosing to ignore Rose's and Peter's giggles and sniggers. Bursting the door open everyone turned their heads to look at the four.

"Can you please explain to me why you are fifteen minutes late to my lesson" the teacher asked, folding his arms across his rather big tummy.

"Sorry professor we just got a bit lost in directions" Rose apologised sending a look to James whose cheeks tinged a bit red. Sirius and Peter had to bite their knuckles to keep from laughing.

"Oh very well, it is your first day, I'm professor Slughorn and I will be you potions teacher while you are here at Hogwarts." The professor smiled kindly and waved his hand motioning them to take a seat. Which they did choosing the only un-occupied seats at the back.

Rose immediately took out her note pad and started taking notes whilst James and Sirius lounged back on their seats. Peter looked confused upon what to do so crossed his arms on the table and put his head in them.

"As I was saying today we are going to learn the theory of making a Simple Cure For Boils potion then next lesson we shall make it and test it" Slughorn explained waving his wand so a set of instructions was on the board. "I expect you to make notes because this won't be on the board next time."

All you could hear was the scratching of quills on paper. James smirked and elbowed Sirius who grunted, and pointed towards Snape who was writing in his potions book his face was so close to the pages his hooked nose was almost touching it.

James got a piece of parchment out of his bag and began to write

_What can we do to prank Snape? – James_

James slid the note across the table to Sirius who picked it up and began to grin wildly.

_Don't know, maybe we should do something to his hair. – Sirius_

_I'm thinking pink – James_

_And fluffy – Sirius _

_We shouldn't stop …_

Rose took the note from the two boys, quickly looking over what they had written and groaned in annoyance.

_You shouldn't be planning; you should be taking notes – Rose_

_One) I am making notes in my mind and two) we have to plan if we want to make this a success – James_

_Yeah what he said, this prank is going to be great – Sirius_

_Leave me out of it – Rose_

_Why? – Sirius_

_Please help us – James_

… _- Rose_

_Are you ignoring us? – Sirius_

… _- Rose_

_Rose? – Sirius_

_Don't ignore us Rose – James_

… _- Rose_

_ROSE! - Sirius_

_We will talk about this later – Rose._

The two boys grinned as Rose handed the piece of paper back, knowing that she will come to the dark side of pranking eventually. Rose herself just rolled her eyes and continued to take notes from the board. Writing detailed notes on how to make a cure for boils potion without copying it out word for word which Peter was doing.

Half an hour later most of the people had finished with their notes and were allowed to roam the class.

"So how come you got lost?" Romulus asked coming to sit on the desk which Rose, Sirius, James and Peter were working on. When it says working it actually means planning operation Snape Clown, except for Peter who was still writing off the board.

"James isn't man enough to know directions" Rose joked earning a huff of betrayal from the said boy.

"I am too a man"

"What happened to men don't get lost?" Sirius snorted gleefully as the boy's face went red.

"Oh shut up" James muttered.

After their class had finished they went transfiguration where a very stern Professor McGonagall was standing at the front of the class. After everyone had quickly, and cautiously, taken their seats the teacher spoke.

"Hello I am Professor McGonagall as you might remember from the feast. I shall begin with taking the register."

"Sirius Black"

"Present" Sirius raised one of his hands up. McGonagall glared his way but Rose could see the small smile tugging at her lips.

"Johanna Brown"

"Here"

This went on until the whole class was done, every time she would say a name she would glare their way but have a small smile tugging at her lips… for most people. Rose noted that she didn't smile when she said Johanna's or Katie's name as if she knew what had happened last night in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory.

They spent that lesson changing matches into needles. James and Sirius both got it on their first goes (they had been awarded twenty points each). Rose and Romulus on their third (They had earned ten points each). Frank on his seventh (he had earned two points).

Johanna sent a loathing glare towards Rose and mimed the word "scar face."

Romulus looked between the two girls and sat so they couldn't see each other. Smiling in gratitude Rose just shook her head at her brother's questioning look. He hadn't seen what the girl had mimed and that she was also grateful, she couldn't bear the thought of her brother knowing what Johanna had done to her stuff… what they had wrote on her clothes.

Peter was staring intently at his match, his tongue sticking out of his mouth a little. This was his thirteenth attempt and all he's managed so far was getting it a tiny bit.

"I'm hopeless" Peter huffed after his 20th go, looking at the matchstick and willing it to burst into flames with his heated glare.

"You need to point your wand a bit lower" Rose instructed placing her had on top of his and doing the motion (he had his wand in his hand and he said the incantation). The match instantly went shiny and pointy, the exact replica of a needle.

Peter blushed furiously when Rose let go of his hand "cheers, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought it would be better for you to try and learn it by yourself until you gave up" Rose explained in a matter of fact tone making the small boy blush even more his embarrassment increasing.

"Your time is up class I expect a foot of explanation of what you have learned today in homework, it is due in for next lesson." McGonagall told them and bid the class goodbye.

"I'm starving" Sirius said placing a hand on his grumbling stomach.

"You can say that again" Peter said.

"I'm starving" Sirius repeated grinning at the irritated look Peter sent him.

They made themselves roast chicken baps from the bread and chicken which was laid out on the table. Sirius groaned with every bite making it seem as though he had been starved even though he had a big breakfast that morning.

"Do you think you could eat a little bit quieter mate" James asked raising his eyebrows, as Sirius let off another groan.

"Yeah you sound like when my dad goes to the loo in the middle of the night and he stubs his toe, he's so loud my mum starts" Peter laughed along with the others, too naïve to actually know what the two parents were actually doing.

Sirius just shoved more food in his mouth and groaned even louder making the others laugh again.

"Rose" James whispered "We need you to go and research hair colour changing charms and cloth changing charms"

Rose nodded though didn't like the sound of what the Potter boy had in mind, he was seriously going to embarrass this boy.

"You might want to research some other charms as well what look good and interesting" Sirius put in now that he had finished that oh so wonderful sandwich.

"Why don't you research some charms?" Rose inquired looking between the boys on either side of her who looked shocked that she would mention such a thing.

"And enter the library, I thought you knew us better by now" James said eyes wide behind his square framed glasses.

"I've known you for a day" Rose said but it went ignored.

"How could you even think of making us go such a place?" Sirius asked her his eyes just as wide.

Rose shook her head; this is a battle she knew she could never win.

"Come on or we will be late for double defence" Rose said practically beaming; she had already been interested in learning about Defence against the Dark Arts. She even went to the extent in reading the DADA books seven times between her birthday and the 1st of September.

Sirius smiled at the girl's excitement and quickly picked up his stuff and followed her out of the great hall.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at their wanted destination; James hadn't attempted to help this time.

Making their way in they found that the classroom was empty bar from a few students, such as Lily and Alice, in their chosen seats. Rose, Sirius, James and Peter made themselves comfortable in the two middle desks. James next to Sirius and in front of them Rose next to Peter.

Five minutes later their professor came in. She looked like she was in her early thirties, had long blonde hair which had been tied into a scruffy bun the most intriguing thing about this professor was her eyes. One of her eyes was a startling Blue whilst the other was a brilliant green. Despite this, even though it didn't look bad at all, she was very beautiful.

Placing her things on the table she turned to smile kindly at the class "Hello Class I'm Professor Jackson but that will be changing in the winter as I am getting married, I will be your DADA teacher, hopefully I will last a bit more than a year unlike the others" she joked. Some of the students chuckled even though they had no clue what she was on about.

As she took the register, she stopped when it came to Rose's name.

"You're Rose Lupin" Professor Jackson smiled kindly, her eyes looked a tad bit shocked that such a young girl could be a werewolf.

"Yes Ma'am" Rose replied biting her lip nervously.

The professor just smiled again and continued to take the register.

She wrote something on the board with her wand "Will you write down those aims in your book, I just need a word with Rose."

Rose looked up when her name was called out leaving her quill in the ink pot she followed the blonde out of the classroom and into her office.

She casted a spell on the door and turned to look at Rose with her kind odd matching eyes.

"I have called you here to apologise for the lesson ahead but I thought I should get it over and done with considering the circumstances" Jackson apologised.

"Miss what are you talking about?" Rose asked looking at the teacher wearily.

"Our first lesson is on werewolf bite cures"

Rose's breath caught in her chest, it was the first day and people might already find out what a monster she is… she couldn't have that, especially not now she had found the only people who were willing to be her friend in years.

"You shouldn't worry too much, It's not on the curriculum on how to recognise a werewolf it's just how to cure the bite when first bitten."

Rose just nodded only slightly reassured.

Jackson opened the door to let Rose out of the classroom and she took her seat again. Sirius gave her look as if to ask 'what was that all about?' which she just smiled slightly and shook her head to.

"Okay class today we will be learning about cures for werewolf bites" Jackson explained and Rose saw Romulus visibly stiffen from the seat in front of her.

"If you are bitten by a werewolf there is no way you cannot be one yourself, it is inevitable." Jackson started looking across her pupils faces to see whether anyone looked disgusted. A few had wrinkled their noses and some were glaring with hate at the prospect of being taught about things such below themselves. "However, there are ways to cure a werewolf bite without it becoming all in infected."

"Firstly you must know that it is the saliva which causes a person to become a werewolf not the bite itself. When it mixes with the blood of the victim the person will then have werewolf blood within them but won't change until the following full moon."

Rose had been sitting listening, she felt sick having to learn about this. People shouldn't know how to cure a monsters bite, too be honest not many people wanted to either. Most wizards and witches who have been bitten by the monster merrily just allow themselves to bleed to death. Sometimes Rose wished that that had just happened to her, allow her blood to drain out of her and not have to worry about an excruciatingly painful transformation each month.

"Most common antidotes don't work on werewolf bites and only a rare few actually work. For example using an elixir containing wolfs bane and dittany would sufficiently stop the spread of infection, which is the main cause of death after a werewolf bite." Jackson continued pointing to a diagram on the board which showed all the ingredients.

The lesson went on and Rose's already pale skin went paler and paler with every word and diagrams what was said and shown. By the end of it all Rose was almost physically sick.

"That will be it class, can you please write me a foot and a half of explanation of how to cure a werewolf bite." Jackson said bidding them farewell.

Rose stood up heading towards the front of the classroom "Where are you going?" Sirius asked his eyes following her questioningly.

"I just have to talk to Professor Jackson about something" Rose replied quickly.

Sirius looked at her as though he thought there was more to be said but he didn't press the matter, leaving with James and Peter to go back up to their dormitory.

Rose quickly tottered over to the front desk where her professor was sitting looking over some of the work a previous class must have done.

Coughing awkwardly Rose asked "Professor may I ask you a question?"

"You just did ask me a question" Jackson looked up and smiled friends at her "but I do not mind if you wish to ask me another one."

Rose smiled slightly "How come you are so nice to me? All the other teacher, who I've had, are nice but I don't know you seem to try extra hard." Rose asked timidly wondering what the teacher's reaction would be.

"I didn't know I tried extra hard but I don't know I think it is because I can relate to you in some way" The professors odd eyes light up.

Rose frowned a little in confusion_. 'Is Professor Jackson a werewolf?'_

Jackson chuckled a bit and answered as though she knew what Rose was thinking "no I'm not a werewolf, but I'm getting married to one even though in my mind he's not actually a werewolf at all."

Rose's jaw dropped in shock; she had always thought that humans would never actually want to be around with a monster. Now her teacher was stating that she was getting married to one.

"Oh" was all she could say.

"You're not a monster Rose, you never will be. I think werewolves are just under appreciated." Jackson told her then continued to say. "However I will not deny that some have the wrong morale's in life."

Rose smiled a bit at her a teacher "thank you."

Smiling as well Jackson led the girl to the door and opened it up for her "if you ever want to talk about anything, you know where I am."

"Thank you" and with that Rose was off going to the library to pick up some books for the boys who would never venture into that forbidden place.

Because she had a Prank to research for…

* * *

Merry christmas people... Be nice and review, that to me would be a perfect present


	5. Operation Confetti

**_Disclaimer: I'm Not JK Rowling_**

* * *

_Whenever I read stories of people doing huge pranks on set, all I think is, 'These people have too much time on their hands.' Besides, I don't want to make some poor assistant clean up someone's trailer after I've filled it with, say, Cadbury eggs. See? I can't even think of a good prank._

- _Amy Poehler_

Tap. Tap. Tap

Sirius put his head under the pillow to stop his ears being invaded from the tapping.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Groaning sleepily he looked up to look at the clock at the side of his bed which clearly stated it was 5 AM on a Saturday. The four of them had been in school for a week now and it was their first Saturday, which meant their first lie in.

James grumbled something incompetent to himself, getting up to open the window to stop that awful tapping noise. He failed to notice the reason for the tapping was an angry looking raven bird pecking ruthlessly at the glass, as his eyes were closed and even if they were open he wouldn't be able to see from lack of glasses. Feeling a flutter of feathers across his face he jumped back in fright landing right on top of Peter who wheezed at being a landing target.

The owl went straight over to Sirius and began to attack his head, Peter swore that it was looking to pierce the skin and draw blood at the ferocity of its biting.

"OW BLOODY MERLIN!"

James and Peter sniggered as the boy in front of them yelped in pain; the bird had begun to tug on his precious hair.

Swatting the bird away, sitting up and giving it a glare which would surely make his mother proud, he turned to look at what the bird had dropped on his bed. His silver eyes widened in horror, then his face quickly changed into a satisfied smirk. Running a hand through his sleep dishevelled midnight hair, which he kept down at night not liking the feeling of the bobble digging into his scalp; he continued to look at the blood red howler in front of him.

Peter and James came up beside him, going on either side of his bed and sitting down.

James whistled "Good luck mate, I got a howler once from my mum… It was bloody awful" James shivered at the memory.

Quickly peeling the top off, the room was quickly filled with the screeches of Walburga Black.

"_HOW DARE YOU END UP IN GRYFFINDOR! YOU BRING SHAME TO THE FAMILY, A BLACK IN GRYFFINDOR! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN YOU WERE BORN; I KNEW YOU WOULD BE ONE TO DISGRACE THE FAMILY! AND IF YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING BACK HERE FOR CHRISTMAS AND EASTER YOU BEST THINK AGAIN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE PUT US THROUGH? THE EXPLANATIONS WE'VE HAD TO GIVE TO THE MALFOYS AND THE LESTRANGES? IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE YOU WILL BE OUT ON THE STREETS… JUST WAIT TILL YOU GET HOME!"_

And with that the envelope had burst into flames leaving three very pale boys staring after it. By this time Romulus and Frank had popped their heads out of curious to know what the commotion was about.

Romulus tried to keep his laugh in, but came out as a chortling noise out of his nose. That did it. The whole room burst into a fit of laughter, they all knew Sirius didn't care what his family thought of him so they weren't afraid that he would be mad at them for laughing. Actually, he was the one laughing the loudest; tears of mirth were rolling down his face as he rolled round on his bed.

"Bloody hell your mum has one set of lungs" Frank choked falling off his bed and rolling on the floor clutching his stomach.

Romulus, James, Sirius and Peter couldn't speak they were laughing so much.

* * *

"What's so funny?" Rose came into the room looking more dishevelled than the boys for some reason; she had come up after hearing the boys' laughter from the common room. Romulus frowned in confusion, the full moon was another two weeks away there was no way his sister should be looking this tired now.

"You just missed the best ever howler" James laughed tears still streaming down his face under his glasses, which he had hastily put on.

Rose plopped herself onto Rom's bed stretching herself. She was already in her own clothes, a pair of holy jeans, a long sleeved yellow top with a peace sign on it and her parker. She has spent the night sleeping on the Gryffindor couch and was feeling utterly shattered, all she wanted was a nice hot shower.

"Do you guys mind if I have a shower?" Rose asked her voice muffled by the covers underneath her face.

"Why don't you have one in the girl's bathroom?" Peter raised his eyebrows with confusion.

"It's too far away" Rose joked making herself go all floppy to emphasise how tired she was, she wasn't lying to a degree she was way too tired to get up and go to the other bathroom but she also didn't want to have to face Johanna and Katie again.

"Sure go ahead, you have to be ready for today" Sirius grinned winking at her, reminding the girl that Operation Confetti was going to be taken placed today.

Giving him a thankful smile she went into the bathroom, taking a towel for her body and started to strip herself from her clothes. Once everything was gone and placed on the counter outside the cubicle. Rose didn't taunt herself by stepping into the full length mirror only to be shown the disgusting scars that riddled her body, instead stepping into the hot spray of the shower and closed the door to the stall.

Rose couldn't help her mind wonder to what this school has already given her. For the first time since she was four she had friends, sure she had always had Romulus but he was her brother for some reason it just wasn't the same, and she knew he felt the same way as she saw him joke around with Frank Longbottom throughout the week. She didn't want them to find out that she was actually a monster, not only would she get kicked out of the school but she would also lose them and that was not a risk she was willing to take. Secondly, she was getting the best education possible for a witch like herself. She never thought a monster like herself could attend a school with other children and learn the same stuff they did, the beauty of magic.

Lost in the moment she began to sing, not knowing someone was listening in…

* * *

Sirius watched as the others still shaked with silent laughs, yes he did find it incredibly funny. He relished the thought that he disgraced the family, a boy just shy of being twelve (literally, his birthday was just a day away) had made it possible to cause his family chaos. Also there was no way he would have gone home to that hell hole for Christmas and Easter. Shaking his head Sirius tried to ignore the last words his mother had said which was running in his head. _"Just wait till you get home!" _The words were haunting him, not wanting to think about that he headed up to the bathroom, he did have to pee all with all that laughing he was surprised he hadn't already.

"Sirius you can't go in there, Rose is in there" Peter scolded the boy, who was just beginning to open the door.

"She's probably locked the stall door, anyway I really need to take a wiz" Sirius smirked at the chubby boy who blushed furiously with embarrassment.

"Sirius" Peter huffed throwing a pillow his way and missing him by a good few inches.

"Missed" Sirius called before going into bathroom and closing the door behind him.

He went over to the cubicles after making sure that Rose's was locked and began to relieve himself. Heading out to join the lads he found himself stop as a soft melodic voice came out of the stall Rose was in.

"_Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket,_

_Never let it fade away!" _

_Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket,_

_Save it for a rainy day! _

Her voice was beautiful, soft and melodic. It had the sweetness of an eleven year old but you knew the girl had potential in the future as she continued into the verse, hitting every note. When they had been singing on the boat it had just a laugh, none of them really taking any notice of the others voice. But now listening to that Sirius was surprised that none of them took any notice, it sounded as beautiful as mermaid but only on land (knowing that the merpeople in Scotland sounded like banshees.)

"_Save it for a rainy day" _the girl finished off quietly turning the tap off.

Sirius started to panic; he couldn't let the girl find out that he was listening to her sing… It was just so perverted. Hastily, tumbling towards the door his heart rate quickened when the soft voice came again.

"Sirius" Rose asked cautiously. Turning round Sirius saw the girl popping her head out of the stall, her amber eyes wide and frightened. "Wh- What are you doing?"

"Sorry" Sirius quickly apologised trying to stop the blush that was rising up his neck. "I really needed a pee and then I heard you singing."

Still cautious the girl just nodded, her wet hair was dripping water off the short hairs near her face onto the floor. "Well I'm finished singing now so if you'd skedaddle" Rose told him chuckle softly as his blush crept further up his face.

"Right sorry" Sirius apologised again, quickly heading out the door.

"What took you so long? You weren't checking out my sister were you? Because if you did you know I would have to kill you right?" Romulus said looking Sirius up and down with his arms folded across his chest in a trying to be threatening manner.

"What do you take me for?" Sirius smirked cheekily, making the Lupin boy just roll his eyes but emit a soft chuckle.

It was another ten minutes until Rose came out of the bathroom looking a whole lot better than when she went in as soon as she came out the five boys came at a stampeded towards her. Sirius saw the girl chuckle fondly and head over to sit cross legged on Romulus' bed.

"Why the hell does it take girls so long?" Peter huffed as he headed at a fast walk straight for the toilets to relieve himself.

"She's got a lot of hair to dry, think about when we're at home it's worse because she's not allowed to do magic" Romulus shouted over the shower he just turned on.

"This is why I'm glad I don't have a sister" Sirius snorted, through his toothpaste full mouth.

"Naaa I say that but I wouldn't swap her for anything in the world" Romulus' voice could be heard again over the running of water.

Peter sighed with satisfaction when he came out of the cubicle making the three boys who were currently brushing their teeth snigger "That was a close one guys, I thought I wasn't going to make it."

They were happily just all brushing their teeth and washing their faces when a pain filled wail echoed throughout the four walls of the crystal white bathroom. "SHIT!"

The four boys quickly stood up and went towards the cubicle the sound came from "Romulus, you all right mate."

"SHAMPOO IN THE EYE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

James sighed in relief that it wasn't anything major and hissed "bloody hell Rom we thought you were dying."

"I am, this is bloody killing me" the boy whined.

"Die quietly then" Sirius joked.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Rose tottered over and sat cross legged on Romulus' bed watching tentatively as the five boys went through the door and shut it behind them leaving her in total silence. Looking around she couldn't help think how untidy the boy's room was compared to theirs. Books were left lying open on the floor as was sweet wrappers probably from their last night celebrations of making it this far. The girls dorms were relatively clean now that Rose had finally packed all her stuff back away. She knew the house elves would clean up this mess but please, can't they at least put wrappers in the bin.

She had started sleeping back in her dorm the next night after sleeping with Rom but last night Johanna was grinning at her weirdly so she didn't risk the chance so slept on the couch in the common room. Rose could never tell what the other brown haired girl was up to; not wanting to upset her Rose just kept her distance.

Her mind wandered to the prank she, Peter, Sirius and James were going to do tonight at the meal. Rose hoped with all her heart that the Slytherin would be able to take a joke, but then thinking about it this was a whole lot more than a joke. James was seriously out to embarrass this guy as much as possible, just because he was hanging round with the girl, even though he won't admit it, had a crush on. Rose couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of a few days ago.

_Rose was currently lying stomach flat on the floor in the common room near the blazing fire, doing her transfigurations homework when Lily and Alice came in to sit on the couch which was near her. Sirius and James were on the other couch opposite them and Rose needed something to lean against so chose to stay on the floor. However as soon as Lily had taken that seat, Rose saw it in the crazy haired boys eyes that he thought that this was a moment meant to be._

_He swiftly turned round in his seat, letting the cards he had been playing with Sirius explode (causing the other boy to yelp in shock) in order to look at the red head._

"_So Evans" James drawled running a hand through his hair, which Rose had learnt it to not to be a nervous habit but a confidence one… That was not a good thing when it came to James Potter. "I know we're not in Professor Flitwick's class, but you still are charming." _

_Rose's jaw dropped in embarrassment for her friend, he did not literally just chat up a girl with that. For Merlin's sake they were only eleven!_

_Looking over cautiously at the red head, she found the girls face was slowly starting to merge in with her hair. At first Rose felt sorry for her she was obviously embarrassed but that was only for a few seconds. After that she was feeling Sorry for James as the girl slowly slipped her wand out from her robes and aimed it right at James between his eyes._

_Rose saw that Sirius was having a hard time stifling his laughter, choosing instead to biting on his knuckles as his body shaked with silent laughs._

_Jumping over the back of the couch in a desperate way to get away from the wand pointing at him, James tried to escape through the portrait whole. However, he was too late…_

Rose couldn't help but laugh with mirth at that memory, Madam Pomfrey hadn't been able to change his hair back from purple to black for a whole two hours, it didn't matter that it was two hours no the problem was that they were spending one of those hours with the Slytherins in potions. It seemed like they weren't the only ones researching hair colouring charms.

It was another ten minutes before all the boys came out looking less dishevelled and cleaner and not to mention all wearing only towels around their hips. Rose wasn't too fussed; she did live in a house with Romulus so it wasn't as if she hadn't seen a half-naked boy before.

"And you say I took long" Rose raised an eyebrow at the boys who all dropped their heads guiltily.

"Rose they were being mean to me because I got shampoo in my eye" Romulus pointed childishly at the other four boys the room that quickly shook their heads.

"He lies" Frank shouted pointing his hand back at Romulus and keeping the other one on the towel so that it didn't fall.

Romulus put his hand on his chest in mock hurt "I would never do such a thing" he said sarcastically. "But seriously they were really mean to me and it bloody well hurt."

Rose snorted and turned her back so that the boys could get dressed. Two minutes later she was allowed to turn back around to the group who were now fully dressed.

"Okay guys it's only seven so I'm not too sure if the hall will be open yet considering it is a Saturday" Frank told them checking his watch for the time.

"Why don't we head down stairs" James suggested running a hand through his damp hair, he was talking more mainly to Rose, Sirius and Peter and gave them the look that signalled that they will be talking about Operation Confetti.

So they did. Heading down to the common room leaving Romulus and Frank to talk among themselves, they plopped themselves lazily onto the couches surrounding the already roaring fire.

"When will we need to do the charms in the hall?" James questioned leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"As closest to the time as we can possibly get, it's not the charm we need to think about that's simple we've been practising all week It's the timing" Rose explained with a matter of fact tone, looking round at the others. Peter was looking as though he was trying to absorb everything she was saying. "If it comes too early it won't make any sense to everybody if it is too late then its' just a buzz kill and we would look like a joke because we can't do that charm perfectly."

"It's a fifth year spell we will be fine" Sirius waved it off. His hair was back in its respectable small ponytail so he didn't have to bother by pushing it out of his eyes.

"Yeah what Sirius said" James agreed coming back up to look at them.

"What do you have against Snape anyway bar from he is friends with the girl you love?" Rose raised an eyebrow expectantly waiting for the boy's reaction.

"I don't love her" James protested a bit too quickly for it to be true "I just don't like the greasy git is all."

Rose shook her head lazily "Okay and Sirius will put the spell in the drink before the Slytherins sit down."

"Why me?"

"Because you can just excuse yourself to go and talk to one of your family, ask them why they had to go and tell your mum so soon" James told him.

Contemplating it for a moment, Sirius gradually nodded his head… Yeah that could work.

Rose looked between the three boys "Is everything understood: we will all charm the hall just before dinner time, everyone will be out so we don't have to worry about someone finding about us,. When it comes to dinner Sirius will go over to them sit down and mutter the incantation on their food."

"This would be so much easier if we could just put the charm on the drink when no one is around" Sirius said leaning back on the couch.

"We need to search for the kitchens" James high fived his mate.

"You're off the topic" Rose scolded looking up irritated through her lashes.

"Sorry" the two boys muttered but couldn't hold their smirks.

"Peter you will need to cause a distraction so Sirius can do the spell" Rose told the boy smiling kindly at him.

Peter gulped audibly "What? How do I do that?"

"Start stripping" Sirius put in.

"Do a crazy dance" James offered.

"Don't do any of that" Rose shook her head chuckling "just shout something like IS THAT A PIXIE."

"Why a pixie?"

"I don't know it's something small and is fast no one would be able to notice plus we're all first years they expect us to be dumb." Rose said and they all snorted, Rose, Sirius and James, and a majority of the rest of the year, were anything but dumb.

"It's seven guys I think we should head to the hall I'm starving" Sirius told them happily looking at his watch. Jumping up off the couch he held his hand out for Rose "Would you like me to escort you to the great hall m'lady?" he mock bowed.

Rolling her eyes good heartedly Rose took his hand and linked her arm through his and her other arm through James', who was joined in and was also bowing.

They skipped happily through the halls Peter trailing quickly behind them up until they got to the hall. They weren't too surprised to see that they were more or less the only ones there apart from a few teachers who were staring suspiciously at them.

James and Sirius just shrugged, and pulled Rose to sit down inbetween them whilst Peter went the opposite side.

"Guys this is so awkward" Rose complained at the arrangement and shrugged out of the two boys grips to crawl under the table to make it even.

"I think you call that OCD" James stage whispered to Sirius whilst buttering up his toast.

Rose looked up glowering at the boy "I've not got OCD I just think it's awkward when if there is an even amount of people and they don't have the same amount of people on each side." She explained to the three sniggering eleven year old boys.

"Just keep telling yourself that" Sirius nodded sarcastically plating up his second servings of beans for his beans on toast.

Over the next hour more and more students came filing into the hall, each taking their seats on their respectable house's table. The four Gryffindors too full to eat anymore started to head out.

"I say we explore we don't need to start putting up the spells for the prank for hours yet" Sirius suggested as soon as they were out of the hall.

Rose smiled shyly at the boy, her stomach still did flip flops every time she looked at the boy even though to her relief they were starting to quiet down now that she wasn't so nervous around him. However, she still really didn't have a clue what they were. Was she dying?

"How about we start with outside? I want to find where the Quidditch pitch is." James clapped his hands together with excitement, you could tell he was a Quidditch fan over the past week he talked about it none stop.

"You thinking of trying out?" Rose raised her brown brow questioningly.

"Of course" James wiggled his eyebrows.

"I thought first years weren't allowed to have their own brooms or allowed to join the Quidditch team" Peter asked confused. They were on the outskirts of the school now and they could see everything clearly. Calm ripples made the black lake entrancing, in the distance you could see a big cliff was right by it and a wood land was on top of it. It looked like a place where people would go just to get all their stress out by shouting, Rose noted. A beach tree was right by the lake the leaves starting to colour beautifully; she already knew that they were probably to sit under that tree in the summer. Even if they didn't want to she would make them.

"You are right we are not allowed to join the team, but I have a feeling that won't be stopping James" Rose answered chuckling when James snorted with pride.

"As if that would stop me."

"Mate we know it won't. However, we are not letting you lead the way to the Quidditch pitch" Sirius smirked.

James sighed frustration "that's old news now Sirius. Just because you're twelve soon doesn't make you a man."

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn't and when are you twelve anyway?"

Sirius stopped still as did the others behind them. Even though they had no clue where they were going they just walked around with Sirius in the lead so obviously when he stopped they stopped. His lip pursed and he gave them a tight guilty smile. "Tomorrow."

Rose's jaw dropped as did James' and Peter's in shock and anger.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything, you won't get your present on time. I already know what I was getting you, you idiot" James whacked Sirius who quickly went to rub the abused flesh.

"Sorry guys it seriously doesn't matter" Sirius grinned "as long as I get my present soon."

The others just rolled their eyes and pushed Sirius over who toppled over onto the grass. "Hey" he protested lightly.

"Well it's your own fault for not telling us" Rose told him calmly but was truly having a panic attack on the inside. There was no way she could afford to get him a good present and only being in first year there was no way she would be allowed to go to Hogsmeade even if she did have the money.

"Haha I've found it, I told you I was a man" James applauded jumping with victory, sending a smug smile towards Sirius who got up off the floor.

"You literally have only stepped ten feet away from us. I did most of the navigating."

They all hurried to James who was literally drooling at the sight of huge Quidditch field out in front of them. There was already a team on the court and from the colours it proved to be the Ravenclaw team. The eagles floated swiftly through the air, always getting the quaffle into one of the three hoops which stood up thirty feet high, three on both sides. The beaters never missed their target, hitting the bludger with ease. The keeper, when there never missed the quaffle which was aimed at him. Even though Rose wasn't a Quidditch expert there was no denying that these players were truly amazing. That's until the four of them spotted the seeker who looked totally befuddled as to where the snitch was even though it was only a few feet to his side.

Rose heard James snigger as the boy finally found the snitch and zoomed forward to try and catch it but still not achieving his goal. The boy looked like he was in his third year; he had wavy blonde locks and ocean blue eyes. In a sense he was very handsome but to Rose he looked a bit too feminine.

"Lockhart" one of the chasers groaned, a tall and very handsome mixed raced boy who looked to be in fourth year, he was wearing a yellow band round his left arm indicating he was the captain. "Keep your eyes peeled and lean in when you're trying to catch the snitch."

Rose watched as Lockhart smiled cheesily at the captain in an almost mocking way. "I do, do that you just don't see me when I do" was his reply he winked at one of the girl chasers on the team who shot him a look of disgust.

Looking to the side Rose observed that the boys were all trying to strain their ears in order to hear what the people were saying. For Rose however, it was very easy. Due to her being a werewolf some of her senses had increased in sensitivity. One of them was her hearing. Others consisted of smell, speed (she was faster than most humans) and eyesight. If she wanted to improve her strength the only thing to do would to be turn feral and that is something she would never do in a million years.

"Show us then" was the captain's witty order, the rest of the team lined up all facing the now blushing blonde.

"I shall" Lockhart huffed knocking his head back in order to get his wavy fringe out of his eyes.

The four on the ground just watched readily, all of them trying to hold in their laughs.

It only took about five minutes for Lockhart to see the snitch; biting his lip he went forward trying to catch it. He was alright until it came to the last bit, instead of dipping like the captain had instructed he levelled making him slow down. However, because he was so close to the ground he hesitated making him go flying off the broom.

The four eleven year olds couldn't take it anymore, they all burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. This caused the Ravenclaws to sharply turn to look at them, even though some of them were glaring every single one lips turned upwards at the sound of Rose's laugh.

Rose immediately stopped laughing as all of the team, except from Lockhart, came to land right by them all standing tall and stern. Four boys and two girls Rose noted.

"What are you doing here?" The captain raised his dark eyebrow at him; though he looked angry it looked impossible for his dark chocolate eyes to look anything but calm. He was looking at the three boys cautiously as if they were just going to start doing something outrageous.

"We were looking for the Quidditch pitch, because we haven't explored the grounds yet and we wanted to know where it is. We didn't know you were here." Sirius explained lazily inspecting the team.

"Well you found it there was no need for you to stay" one of the girls inputted glaring at them all heatedly.

"We are sorry" Rose apologised quietly wincing when the captain turned his soft brown eyes to her "we weren't spying or anything we just wanted to see the grounds but when we saw you training we just didn't go. You are really good it's just when we saw Lockhart fall we just found it quite amusing."

The captain chuckled quietly "don't worry about it, it was rather funny."

Rose and Peter emitted a sigh of relief whilst James and Sirius just grinned wildly.

"I'm James Potter" James introduced himself and then pointed to his friends "Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Rosalind Lupin even though everyone calls her Rose because she thinks Rosalind is a funny name."

Rose blushed making the Ravenclaws laugh. Lockhart was still on the pitch groaning in pain but no one paid him attention.

"I'm William Shacklebolt, but most people just call me Will" the captain told them holding his hand out which the group immediately shook.

"Are you Kingsley Shacklebolt's brother" James asked intrigued.

"Yeah, I am. Well half-brother but he's just like a full brother. Why?"

James grinned "My dad is the one who is teaching Kingsley to become an Auror. Apparently he's really good and is the joker of the group."

"Yep that sounds like King alright" Will laugh going to clap James on the back; the rest of the Ravenclaw team chuckled as well.

"Uh don't you think someone should help him" Peter inputted pointing over to where Lockhart was rolling on the ground still crying out.

Will just waved it off "he'll be fine."

Then he went off followed by the rest of the Ravenclaws to the changing rooms giving them a little wave in goodbye.

"Lockhart you know the team has gone" Sirius bellowed across the field rolling his eyes when Lockhart immediately stopped whining and shot up to look at them.

He looked confused for a moment then ran to catch up with his team panting when passing them "I would apparated but I pulled a muscle on the fall." Then he too was gone.

"Drama queen" James sniggered.

They continued to explore for the rest of the day, just looking throughout the grounds. Rose made sure to steer them away from the whomping willow.

* * *

"Guys we best get ready to do the prank it's almost dinner" Sirius heard Peter say. They were currently lying under the beech tree. Sirius was flat on his back looking up at the rays of light sparkling through the branches. Rose was sat leaning against the tree with a book labelled My Family and Other Animals it looked quite battered but still usable. Peter was staring at James who had his feet in the black lake and was currently skipping stone managing to get three.

"This is going to be so sweet" James laughed getting out of the water and drying his feet off with a charm and placing his shoes back on.

Hastily making their way back to the hall, all four of them checking every corner to not run straight into teachers. When the hallway was clear they made their way into the hall. It seemed huge without anyone in there. The four tables were still there but there was no food on them.

Sirius made his way down to the head of the hall whilst Rose and James took the two sides and Peter took the rear of the hall.

"You guys ready?" Sirius asked raising his wand.

The rest nodded, though Peter didn't look too ready.

"Okay guys on three" James smiled. "One"

"Two" Peter whispered.

"Three" Sirius and Rose said simultaneously.

"_Eodemque die baptizatus celebratione partem septem" _they all chanted. The bottom of the wall began to glow bright white, then slowly like a wave made its way up. A shining bright line stalking up to the ceiling. Once it had reached to the top the whole of the ceiling was engulfed in the light making Sirius want to shield his eyes though he didn't none of them could in fact all of their eyes widened at the sight. It stayed like that for a second the white rippling through the ceiling then it died down, merging back to its old self.

Sirius let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. James gave a breathy laugh whilst Rose held her chest trying to make her breathing go back to normal. Peter just looked pale though still very pleased with himself.

"We did it" Rose smiled happily looking between the boys. Everything was quiet then all of a sudden they were all cheering.

"That was so bloody hard" Peter laughed plopping onto the Gryffindor bench.

"Naaa that was easy though I have to admit it did take my breathe away" James said still trying to regain his breathe. The others nodded with agreement.

"Guys we best get out of here for a few minutes dinner doesn't start till half six" Rose told them and quickly making her way to the door, Sirius on her tail.

Heading round the corner, they still couldn't help but laugh with joy at what they had just done.

"That was incredible, it was so beautiful the light" Rose sighed sliding down the wall. Sirius went to sit next to her and the other two did the same on either side of the two.

"Yeah it was" He laid his head back against the wall. Tilting it to the side and looking at Rose the tingling started again in his stomach. She had her eyes closed and was humming to Catch a falling star. His eyes travelled down to her neck and he observed the white scar that was went across it. How could an eleven year old get that? Rose was hiding something.

Sirius jumped a bit when Rose began to speak but her eyes were still closed "I think it will be alright to go back in now" then in a whisper added to Sirius "Do you remember the spell?"

"Of course I do" Sirius smirked getting up and pulling the girl to her feet.

James smirked and held out his hands wanting to be helped up as well. Rolling his eyes smiling Sirius helped the boy up too then Peter with a bit more struggle.

As they expected when they entered the hall some of the more hungrier students were already tucking into the food what was available. Sirius' mouth literally watered at the sight of all the food laid out on the table, his eyes quickly finding what he wanted: The chicken drizzled in sticky barbeque sauce. Searching the Slytherin table he found that his cousin wasn't there yet so it didn't hurt that he ate something first.

The four took their annual places on the Gryffindor table and immediately started to dig in, their eyes wary for any signs of Narcissa.

About fifteen minutes later Rose's head snapped up sharply and she turned to face the door "She's here" she whispered to them nodding her head towards the door.

Slowly turning his head, Sirius saw the silhouette of his cousin. Blonde hair cascading gracefully down her back, her iron grey eyes narrowed as she looked over the people in the hall. Right beside her was Malfoy looking ever as sullen. They made their way to the Slytherin table and slowly sat down trying to look as graceful as possible, the way a pureblood couple should do.

"You ready" James raised his raven eyebrows looking over at the Slytherin table and grinning as he saw Snape sipping from his goblet.

"I was born ready" Sirius smirked and got up from his seat, turning his face to that of one of anger. Striding over he sat down in front of the couple knocking a third year off the bench.

"Hello Cousin" Narcissa smiled widely, mockingly.

"Cut the crap Narcissa, Why did you have to tell mum so soon?" Sirius even though this was only for the prank was truly livid. He did actually want to know why his cousin had to go and snitch on him so soon.

"Aunt Walburga has a right to know how her son has disgraced the family. Anyway she would have found out sooner or later." Narcissa hissed nastily.

"You're such a bitch Narcissa. Why can't you just keep your nose out of other people's business." Sirius countered relishing the reaction.

"Watch what you say boy, show your cousin some respect" Malfoy seethed his molten grey eyes lighting up in anger.

"You're business is my business. We're family. If you keep on going on like this you will end up like Andromeda" Narcissa threatened her hand went across the table and snatched his wrist her long nails digging into the skin.

"Then so be it" Sirius hissed back. He had a lot of respect for his cousin Andromeda. She had made a stand against the family, marrying for love and not blood purity. She was truly nearly one of the only family members he could actually admire and look up to. Andromeda knew right from wrong.

"OH MY GOD IS THAT A PIXIE!" Peter roared and everyone in the room suddenly turned to look at him, Narcissa snatched her hand away from Sirius' wrist to look around, muttering echoed throughout the hall and some people screamed. Remembering why he was actually here for Sirius took out his wand and quickly yet quietly muttered incantation on the food they were all eating and a special spell on Snape's drink.

"Sorry people false alarm" Peter blushed, hastily shuffling back to the others making Sirius grin proudly for him.

With a quick "Stay out of my business" statement to Narcissa he too went back to the Gryffindor table. Rose gave him a funny look then she smiled kindly, her eyes showing that she cared.

"You did good with your family, It must have been difficult" She grabbed his hand and squeezed it showing her support. Sirius' grin if possible grew even wider, the fluttering in his stomach attacking him. "If everything has gone right thing will kick off in about a minute" Rose grinned checking her watch.

"Guys this is going to be so sweet" James laughed.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces" Sirius whispered.

"I kn-" James was cut off with a very loud scream coming from the Slytherin table. James just grinned and turned not able to hold his laughter in as he saw Snape Snape stand up in shock his eyes wide.

His normally limp black greasy hair was slowly starting to grow becoming frizzier and raising to the top of his head. The raven locks then continued to change into a bubble gum pink colour, giving the normally sullen boy a childish girly look to him.

The whole hall burst into fits of laughter, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement. Even the Slytherins were laughing at their house mate, making the boy turn to scowl at them. They weren't laughing for too long though as the sound of Narcissa's scream was like music to Sirius' ears.

The whole hall turned to look at her then; purple polka dots were merging across her face and her arms. Laughter. However, it didn't stop there all the Slytherins began to scream as various patterns etched into their skin. Stripes, Dots, Swirls you name it all in various colours.

All the other tables were crying in mirth at everything that was happening to the Slytherins, some of them had rolled onto the ground they were laughing so much.

"Who is responsible for this?" McGonagall roared from the teachers table her eyes scanning for anyone with a guilty look on their face.

Sirius kept his face neutral, as was the others.

McGonagalls face turned an ugly red colour she opened her mouth to roar again.

BANG!

Everyone, even the four masterminds, jumped when the explosion went off. The marauders laughed joyfully as Confetti started to rain down on the hall. A rainbow of colours flooding the floor.

Sirius picked a load up from the floor and threw it at James who spluttered. James quickly threw some back at Sirius who ducked and instead the lump hit only Lily Evans, who had been laughing with her friends at the spectacle, in the face. Backing away slowly from the angry red head she too picked up a lump and before they knew it world war three had ensued in the hall everyone grabbing a pile of confetti and throwing it at their friends. The confetti was about knee deep now and Rose and Romulus were playfully trying to drown each other in it. Romulus being bigger and stronger was obviously winning once he actually caught the girl.

Dumbledore could be heard chuckling at the front of the hall, as the confetti continued to fall. Lifting his wand up to the ceiling the confetti ceased to fall making the students groan.

"Would you all please take a seat" Dumbledore told them calmly, instead of going to their tables everyone just sat down in their confetti pile rose had to sit on Romulus' lap otherwise her head would be under the surface. "Now this was very unexpected" he said to the teachers who just huffed making the students of Hogwarts laugh.

"And you all seemed to enjoy yourself I presume" the headmaster asked earning cheers from the Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws yet grumbles from the Slytherins who were still patterned.

"However, this is against the school rules so I would like for masterminds to own up."

Silence.

"No not willing" Dumbledore's eyes seemed to shine and twinkle as his eyes roamed the hall and Sirius could feel his heart quicken slightly even though he didn't really care if he got found out. "Well I shall introduce you to the masterminds then if Mr Sirius Black, Miss Rosalind Lupin, Mr Peter Pettigrew and Mr James Potter would like to stand."

Sirius smirked and stood up along with the others, the rest of the hall gasped in shock to see that four little first years were capable of doing this. Snape glowered at the four trying to hide his hair under his robe.

"How did you know?" Sirius shouted to Dumbledore who only chuckled.

"Next time you may want to watch out for house elves as well" was his simple reply.

The masterminds groaned and everyone was left to chuckle.

"Ten Points from Gryffindor for causing choas" McGonagall shouted.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for an excellent show of spell-ship." Dumbledore said after that making the Gryffindors cheer.

McGonagall huffed then turned back to the four "You will clean the whole of this hall until it is spotless and have detention for the rest of the month"

Sirius just grinned wildly, even though it cost him a detention. Operation Confetti was definitely worth it.

* * *

_**The song featured is 'Catch a falling Star' by Perry Como - I am only using songs which a relevant for the year. I thought that would be hard but I have actually found it is a lot easier than I thought. So many songs that I thought was from a different year was actually produced in the 60's.**_

_**James will come out with quite a few chat up lines throughout the story so if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me, they can be muggle or magic!**_

_**I forgot to put the time table up last time so this is the time table for first year...**_

_**Monday, Wednesday, Friday**_

_**Potions – With Slytherins – Double on Fridays**_

_**Transfiguration – Double on Wednesdays**_

_**Defence Against the Dark Arts – Double on Mondays**_

_**Astronomy – Only on a Wednesday**_

_**Tuesdays and Thursdays**_

_**Herbology – With Hufflepuffs – Double on Thursday**_

_**Charms – With Ravenclaws – Double on Tuesday**_

_**History of Magic**_

_**Please will you send me reviews because I am hardly getting any, thank you to those who have sent me reviews!**_


End file.
